Love Potion
by AngelYuuri
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, 15 yrs old, FEMALE! What would an Uzumaki Naruto do if he accidentally changes his gender? What chaos would it bring to Konoha village? And if Sasuke were to know what would his reaction be? SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1:New Gender

**: **Hi, I'm AngelYuuri and welcome to my first finished long-shot fanfic, now I know femNaru is already common plot but I wish you'll still read and support this fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do own a few characters here but Naruto? Nah…but I wish I owned Shikamaru so that I'll have a good aid in writing fanfics, unfortunately I don't either, I feel like cryin already…

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai, SasuNaru, OCs, Naruto turns female and stuff…I don't know what to say…oh! They are Naruto and the others are 16 and in the future chapters Naru may be OOC, that's because he turned into a girl and that's her…girl instincts…

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto, 15 yrs old, FEMALE! What would an Uzumaki Naruto do if he accidentally changes his gender? What chaos would it bring to Konoha village? And if Sasuke were to know what would his reaction be?

**-:-Love Potion-:-**

**Chapter 1: New Gender**

A pale boy with light brown hair sat on a particularly rock buried deep in the ground, sharpening his favorite sword in silence. Slowly, he lifted his face up; his light yellow eyes looked to the direction of the little red blur that was currently moving toward him in the speed of light. 'When did he get that fast?!' he wondered in surprise. Soon, a gentle smile decorated his face as he waited for the red blur to come.

"Kazuma, Kazuma! I-I did it! I can't believe that I actually made it!" the petite boy with reddish pink hair blurted out as soon as he reached his friend. All of that running made his lungs burn. He struggled to let air in his nostrils while trying to steady his hurting knees and legs but in his excitement he already forgot all about his current body pains as proudly told his bestfriend the news. "I really, really… It's like a dream!" He was so overwhelmed by the fact that his experiment was a success, he was already starting to produce sparkling stars around him. After taking a few calming breaths, he stood up straight and smiled brightly at his brunette friend. He sat down next to his friend on the rock still wearing his big grin.

"Good job." the taller male said and patted affectionately the reddish long locks while a small smile adorned his handsome face. The petite boy's grin widened impossibly when he heard these words from the brunette. He liked it when somebody tells him that and pats his head, especially when it his other teammate, because he always reminds him how his father used to do it too when he was still healthy. The smaller male started to talk about his plan on how to…

"… So that's the plan. What do you think?" The chocolate brown eyes expectantly looked at pale yellow ones waiting for a comment or a better suggestion.

"Um, I think its fine, but do you think that will work?" the taller boy reluctantly asked.

"Of course! I tested it and I--!" the pretty boy assured but his friend cut him off.

"That's not what I meant. What I was saying is that do you think Fujita-san will like you if you did it?" he asked again. He looked at the other boy seriously, patiently waiting for him to speak again.

His big grin was suddenly wiped away, voice was slightly shaking, both shoulders were slumped down, and brown eyes sadly looked down on the floor. "I-I-I don't know, I know I'm going to lie to him…but I want to try… but if he didn't like me then I have no choice but to give up. Still I've got to at least try before it's too late…right? I don't want to look at the past and regret it or anything else…" he finished determinedly.

"Un, yeah." the pale boy replied absently. 'I shouldn't have said that, I'm an awful friend.' He miserably thought as he looked over his friend, who looked liked he was thinking very hard, but he couldn't help it. He stayed quiet for a long time unsure of what to say or do.

"I think I've formed a Plan B! Ninjas should be always prepared after all." The red head cheered already forming a Plan C, just in case. The other teen smiled at his antics.

Masako Kiyoshi, male, 15 years old, a Chuunin of Konoha village, with reddish pink long hair, big chocolate brown eyes, beautiful face and petite slender body. He's very smart, cheerful, kind, brash, straight forward, childish and clumsy. His dream is to be a great doctor someday, just like his parents. Because of his untamed cheerfulness he compliments his silent friend.

Musashi Kazuma, also male, 15 years old, a Chuunin of Konoha village, with short brunette hair, sharp pale yellow eyes, handsome face and a killer smile that would surely make all the village girls melt. He's smart, gentle, calm, generous, kind but shy and quite a ladies' man. He aims to be a great ANBU member like his deceased parents.

**o~o~O~o~o**

"Ha, I'm tired," the blond teen said tiredly as walked casually down the street.

"Hn, that's because you waste too much of your energy, dobe," Sasuke replied automatically to the bundle of bright gold hair next to him. 'I know what's coming next.' he thought as he amusedly smirked.

"What?! Don't call me that! Teme!" Everybody within 10 meters radius winced at the volume of his loud protest against the raven haired Uchiha. However, Sasuke didn't. He was not affected, he's already used to this and so he knows how to easily ignore the blond.

'Too predictable.' he flatly said in his mind, although he knew that at times, Naruto could be predictable, there are also times when he could make a fortuneteller fall off his/her seat. He continued to drown out rest of the blond's rambling, walking forward like nothing was beside him but an idea came to him. 'I wonder…' He hid his smirk then glanced at Naruto who was still shouting. Naruto could be really interesting…

"Hey! How dare you ignore me?!" Naruto shouted more loudly, this time making more by-passers' eardrums pop. But Sasuke didn't even budge, appearing not to hear the voice. Seeing that his protests were being completely ignored, Naruto pouted, sticking out his pretty pink lips, unintentionally making his face very adorable.

"Hn."

"Hmph." Naruto drank his orange juice that he just bought from the store they passed by. It was still a bit cold so he expected it to cool his head down even though it was impossible, however, it did magically calm him down a little. He was going to say something again to the bastard when something reddish bumped him.

"Ouch!" the short girl said. She was about to land on the floor when a brunette behind her, most probably younger than them too, caught her before she fell. The petite girl with reddish hair and dark brown eyes thanked the boy and picked up the two juice bottles that had fallen on the floor when they crashed to each other. She was about to hand one to Naruto when something caught her eye. She quickly thrust the half-empty bottle to the blond.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled apologetically and bowed down. She looked at them and smiled shyly before she pulled the hand of her companion and quickly ran past them. Soon the red head and the brunette were out of sight, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to confusedly look at each other.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Chocolate brown eyes scan frantically at the crowd for the same dark blue bundle of hair that distracted him, but they failed miserably. The boy's eyes shined with disappointment, but they disappeared into thin air when he heard a gentle tenor voice's comforting words.

"It's alright, Kiyoshi." he heard the voice said. And all of a sudden, all his sadness was thrown out of the window, and smiled at the taller male, he assured him that he was okay and they have lots of other chances. They walked again to the direction of their original destination while chatting happily.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Naruto soon reached his apartment. He headed straight to his bedroom carelessly, throwing the empty bottle of orange juice along with other pieces of junk scattered in his room. He quickly lay down on his bed, he was so tired that as soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep. He didn't bother to take a shower or change his clothes, he wasn't going to die if he delayed doing that until the next morning, anyway.

'I still have to meet Sakura-chan tomorrow for the…' That was the last thought that ran through his hazy head before he fell into a deep sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Argh!! That Naruto!! I'm gonna freaking kill him if he doesn't arrive here within the next minute!!!" the annoyed Sakura screamed to her frustration. "He is so damn rude, making a girl wait for him! I knew Kakashi-sensei is such fucking a bad influence on us!" As she finished her sentence along with the cursing, she faintly heard her name being called from afar.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, waving his right arm frantically while running towards the pissed-off girl. He stopped just in front of the shorthaired girl and panted a bit. "I-I'm sorry, I woke up late." he apologized because he definitely still wants to live.

"That's your reason?! You were 30 minutes late you know." She smacked his head down on the asphalted floor and started to walk down the street huffing angrily. "I bet they all started without us!" her annoyed yet calmer voice said. 'That Ino-pig would laugh at me again. Grr...'

"Owww!!! Sakura-chan, that hurts! Besides, I'm sure they'll wait for us, if the main character is still absent they can't start anything." Naruto proudly said as he grinned while pointing to himself.

"Idiot! Who told you you're the main character here?!" Sakura banged his head on a near by tree and continued to walk.

'I'm seriously going to get killed, I better shut up!' he shouted frantically in his mind as he held his bleeding forehead, he shivered slightly at the image of him getting crushed and eventually killed by Sakura's inhuman strength.

A week ago, they promised to help Ino with her work in the flower shop because a rich young man just ordered a hell lot of flowers from their shop. The man reserved them for his wedding which is going to be held in 2 months. The guy said that his fiancée loves flowers so he figured that she would be happy if she received a trunk full of fresh, beautiful flowers, they may even start a garden.

Ino's parents are having a hard time managing their flower shop while doing missions at the same time because of the order which they couldn't turn down. So she asked for help from her friends which includes Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and all the others that are available.

As they walked closer to the Yamanakas' shop, Naruto's grin slowly faded as he suddenly fell down on his knees on his mid-step. He hugged his body tightly as he felt sharp pain spreading all over his body. Sakura noticed the lack of pitter-pattering sounds of sandals behind her, so she turned to his companion ready to beat the hell out on him if he was wondering around at some food stall.

"Naruto…?" But she gasped as she saw the blond boy kneeling, his arms wrapped around himself tightly. She ran quickly to Naruto's side, she saw drops of sweat quickly forming on the boy's forehead since he didn't wear his forehead protector today, she also noticed that he was shivering slightly. 'What's happening to him?!' she thought worriedly, 'It isn't a particularly hot or a cold day today…so why?'

"Are you okay, Naruto?! What's wrong?!" Her worry laced her voice as her face etched in uncertainty. She helped the blond boy up and slung one of his arms on her shoulder. She winced as if she was splashed with boiling water, when she felt the heat of Naruto's skin through the thin fabric of his dull green shirt. "I'll take you home first." she softly said as she helped him walk. 'This is going to be a long trip,' she sighed.

**o~o~0~o~o**

It was a long journey but they reached Sakura's house. She was originally going to take Naruto to his apartment but she decided that it would be a better choice if she took the blond to her house first before sending him home if he was better. Besides, her house has more medical supplies and much nearer than his, her parents are also out on a mission today so they weren't present.

She lay him down on the bed of their unused room and felt relief as the weight was lifted from her arms. She wiped the sweat that formed on her forehead due to the heat of Naruto's skin that was wrapped around her shoulder just a few seconds ago. Then, she neatly tucked the sweating blond in. Sakura sat down on the edge of the white bed as she carefully thought of her next move…as if she was playing chess.

Sure, she was smart and grew even smarter as the years passed and her intelligence as a medic-nin improved a lot but she couldn't comprehend what her sick teammate was suffering from. 'It's not fever or cold…' She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the poor boy whimper.

"S-s-so so h-hot al-all o-over…" Naruto's unusually small, raspy voice whimpered. His breaths were shallow so she figured he was having a hard time breathing. Sakura quickly went out of the room to get some water for the blond. She just hopes that it would help ease his pain even a little.

The pink haired girl returned with a cup of water in a matter of 30 seconds. She helped the flustered blond drink the water she brought and laid him down on the bed again. She set aside the cup and looked at the more relieved boy who was starting to doze off. She quietly went out of the room, afraid that she would wake the blond if she made even a single soft sound. She went out the door and leaned on the pale green painted wall as she let out a sigh of relief.

After 30 minutes, Sakura decided to check up on Naruto. 'Maybe this could help him.' she hopefully thought as she glanced down on the cup of green liquid on her pale hands. She went inside the old guest room, which was painted in a light blue-grayish color. The bed was small, covered with cream-colored bed sheets and blanket, at the right side was the small wooden table and just above the furniture was the small window draped with a light, thin, gray curtain. The room was pretty small so it's fitted for guests that would be staying for a short time and though it hasn't been used recently, it was still clean. The light silver curtains fluttered a bit, allowing some cool air inside the room.

A green eye peeked out from the slightly opened of the door, when she saw that the teen was still sleeping, she silently walked inside. She put down the porcelain cup on the mahogany table then kneeled down to wake up the sleeping blond. 'Something's weird…'

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, wake up. You need to drink medicine," Sakura softly said. The boy stirred a little and slowly opened his cerulean blue eyes, he immediately recognized her emerald green ones.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto's sleepy voice muttered. He slowly turned his head to the right and then to the left to scan his surroundings for a moment. He looked at Sakura questioningly, silently seeking for some answers from his friend. Sakura seemed to notice this so she explained the situation briefly.

"You're in my house. You collapsed in the middle of the street and I couldn't bring you to your house because it's too far so I brought you here." she helpfully supplied to the confused blond. She held the cup in her hand and gestured for him to drink it. "Here, I made this medicine for you even though I'm not sure what happened to you. It is made from several herbs that I found in my last mission. It is a good remedy for a lot of illnesses." she said proudly.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's bashful voice echoed in the room letting Sakura know that he's feeling better. He tried to sit up but his body was kind of stiff so it was a bit hard. Seeing that he was struggling, Sakura helped him up making the blanket slip off him halfway. 'Wow! Sakura-chan invited me to her house and took care of me! Ah~ she's so kind!!! Take that Sasuke bastard!' Naruto cheered inwardly as sipped on the cup of herbal tea or something until he noticed the girl's silence.

"Hey, Sakura-chan…?" Naruto looked at the flabbergasted face of the pink head, her green eyes wide and her mouth open wide and moving as if trying to say something but the words won't come out. "Sakura-chan, are you okay? You looked like you've seen a um..." He thought for a moment, contemplating what to describe her face.

"N-N-Naruto, w-what happened t-to y-you…?!" She forced out, her face still contorted in shocked, but she couldn't help it. Who wouldn't be surprised anyway?!

"Huh?" Confused blue eyes looked again at Sakura.

"Yo-You're a-a g-g…!" fright was evident on her as she finally realized just what she was looking at.

"Huh? I'm what?" Naruto innocently asked, not understanding a single thing about what is happening. Sakura took a deep breath, trying to recover from the shock, and stood up. "Sakura-chan?" he curiously asked.

"Follow me," she finally said. 'You wouldn't understand what I will say anyway unless I show it to you, anyway.' she silently added and walked to her room expecting the confused blond to follow.

"O-Okay," Naruto hesitantly answered as he got up and obediently followed his equally confused friend, now that he was feeling better he didn't struggle with walking anymore. He silently followed Sakura all the way to the 2nd floor wondering what she would show him. They stopped in front of a polished wooden door that Sakura opened and motioned for him to enter. Sakura's room was painted with, surprisingly not pink nor red, but pale peach and light yellow. It was also very neat and clean, of course, since she is an organized girl. She stood in front of the full body-sized mirror and sighed. She glanced at Naruto's longer blond hair waving at each and every movement he takes as he explored her room.

'Something's weird with Sakura-chan…speaking of weird, my body feels weird, too…must be that disease's effect, it's not 'that' serious, is it?' he thought and carelessly shrugged it off. 'Must be me thinking too much.'

"Naruto?" The blond immediately turned around and faced Sakura with his trademark grin plastered on his face. She motioned him to come to her and he hopped next to her in a second. 'You won't be grinning after you see this.' She sighed again and stepped aside to let Naruto see his new…look.

There was a girl in front of him. She was almost as tall as he was with long blonde hair that ran past her shoulders by about 7 inches. She had a lightly tanned skin, smooth cheeks, big blue eyes, curvaceous body and big breasts. But to him, blue eyes, blond hair and a single head was enough to prove that nothing was wrong with him.

He looked at his image up and down "Huh?" He turned to Sakura who is looking at him with raised brows. She sighed yet again. "Look again." she said. Then he looked again up and down this time observing more carefully, and gave his own image a confused look. 'When did my hair grow so long, and why is my body more curved than I remember and why the hell do I have breasts… Wait, breasts…?' He touched his now round chest and frowned. 'Aren't breasts just for girls?'

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" An ear-breaking scream could be heard from the fairly small house of the Harunos. It's a good thing that Sakura had covered her ears with her hands because she had predicted the scream. She silently thanked God for her brains. If she didn't have them, she would have been probably deaf by now, no, she would have gone nuts already with her abnormal teammates.

"Sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan?! I'm a…a…g-g-girl!" Sakura nodded. "But how?! No!! What's this?! GAH!!!!" He panicked and ran around the room. "I-it's a dream, right? Or maybe an illusion…I can't be a g-g-g-girl. Ahahahahah…" he ran wildly around the room and twirled like a hurricane causing chaos and bumping his self onto the hard wall occasionally.

"NARUTO!! CALM DOWN!" Sakura screamed. She was getting irritated not only because Naruto is messing up her room and he kept on screaming loudly but also she doesn't know the cause of this phenomenon. She's starting to think that Naruto just performed some henge but judging his reaction that's definitely not the cause. Suddenly, Naruto stopped running around wildly, scared of Sakura's annoyed mood. He slumped down on the bed when he realized that he was in reality and in reality he became a girl.

"So what am I going to do now?" Naruto asked miserably at his pink friend.

"I-I d-don't know." Sakura replied, also unsure. He fell down on his knees as he thought of the possibilities that might happen about his…sudden change of…gender. 'Now I'm stuck being a girl.'

"We'll have to tell Tsunade-sama about this. Maybe she'll have a solution for your… problem," Sakura suggested.

**~AngelYuuri**

**A/N: **Azirahl's my beta and if you want to see how Kazu and Kiyo looks like you can see the link from my profile. Ah~ as I was editing this I felt very embarrassed and kept on asking myself. "WTF?! Did I really write this one?!" I guess after a few stories you really improve and when you look back…WTH?! But I promise you this story didn't changed that much. I'm just planning to write a mini sequel to this but I'll post it in the same story and I have to read this story from the start and do a little editing on the way.


	2. Chapter 2:New Girl

**: **Unfortunately this chapter have no SasuNaru action and I'm sighing right now, I wish I've put some but I don't know how. I'm really the worse. I hope you'll like it anyway.

**Chapter 2: New Girl**

"Argh!" an extremely pissed-off redhead screamed, kicking a small piece of rock in the process. He's been doing this for a half an hour with the poor little rocks acting as scapegoats for his anger. All of a sudden, he stopped, sat beside a tree and started to mumble things to himself, dark, ominous aura emitting from him as he did. 'How could this happen…' he silently cursed to himself. 'Damn it...!'

He didn't want to approach an angry Kiyoshi this early in the morning but there is no choice, he'll have to deal with him sooner or later. Approaching him now would be better than waiting until he snaps and starts yelling at some random people then cause a lot of trouble. He sighed silently as he walked up to his practically burning-from-anger best friend.

"Kiyoshi, Did something bad happen?" a tired but worried voice asked, which made Kiyoshi cease from his dark muttering, making him stop from whatever dark musings he was thinking of.

"Just…!" he almost snapped but he stopped. "Well…it's just that…the potion I made didn't work…" his mood suddenly turned solemn and sad. He wanted to shouted at somebody and tell him to leave him the hell alone but he doesn't want to yell at his best friend for being concerned. 'It's not even his fault.' He silently whispered something that Kazuma couldn't hear. "Don't worry about it…"

"Huh…? Didn't you test it?" Kazuma's face frowned questioningly at him. Kiyoshi wasn't the one to announce something that he wasn't so sure of. Surely, something happened.

"I TESTED it! And I'm 100% sure that it was effective…it will work…bu-but nothing happened." The Kiyoshi suddenly stood up and shouted in his own defense, looking at Kazuma's topaz eyes, pleading silently to understand him. 'I-I was so sure there was nothing wrong. I even made some alternative potions yesterday but the only one with the positive result is the one I completed yesterday. It had to work…' he sighed and sat down.

'C-could it be that I'm not fated to be with 'him'?'

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" A loud, no, a deafening laugh could be heard throughout the whole Hokage mansion as a certain blonde laughed. "…I…hahahah…ahahahaha…!!!" she banged her hand on the wooden table as she tried to calm herself. Soon the table broke into two because of her hard slaps and Shizune proceeded to replace the broken furniture.

"There's nothing funny about this." The pissed blond in front her dangerously muttered.

"Oh really? I actually think you're kinda cute in that form." the blond woman replied, not in the slightest threatened by the other's unusually low, murderous voice. She simply couldn't find herself to get scared at the boy's-or rather girl's-absolutely…interesting predicament. "Pfft! Hahaha! You should be happy, you'll have numerous 'girlfriends'."

"STOP LAUGHING!!! Besides I don't want them to like me as a girl!!" Naruto's outburst made the women silent for a second before giggles were heard again. He started to get really mad, he mentally screamed to himself something about 'Stupid girls, or stupid people who play with other people's gender, or stupid medic-nins who make fun of his feelings.' He promised himself he'll get revenge.

"I bet you're the one who made that potion…" he irritatedly mumbled.

"How could you accuse me?! Besides, it's just a harmless potion, you'd return to normal before you know it." Tsunade reassured in an unconvincing manner because the way she was grinning from ear to ear was giving him the creeps. It gives you the impression that she is planning something…evil…very evil…

"HARMLESS!! You call this HARMLESS! It fucking turned me into a GIRL!!" Naruto snapped, his face turned red, contorted with anger and embarrassment. The girls just laughed again.

"Just bear with it. I bet it would only last a week or two, haha!" Tsunade paused her laughing even though she was still giggling with an equally amused Shizune.

"Yeah sure, it would probably take years to wear off considering the fact that you're betting on it. Old hag…" the blonde haired girl grumbled under his breath. He was getting tired of shouting at Tsunade and she wouldn't be scared by it anyway. What's the use?! Mumbling is less tiring anyway…

Tsunade heard the quiet grumble that Naruto made. "What did you say, brat!!! You want me to kill you or something?!!!" she readily stood up and swung her fist to Naruto.

Naruto was about to repeat his sentence when Sakura quickly covered his mouth with her hands. "I said mnph nmmh um hnnmm mmhnp mhpt!" Naruto continued to struggle but it proved useless against Sakura's monstrous strength.

"Um, he said that…since you are a great medic-nin so that must be true, ahaha…?" Sakura smiled a wide, fake smile to save Naruto and herself from the wrath of her now angry master. 'He's going to get us all killed! Damn it!' her inner Sakura butted in.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WE HAVE A MISSION TODAY DAMN IT! N-A-R-U-T-O!!" There was a familiar loud voice that came from the big, wide windows of Naruto's bedroom. And by the loudness and tone of her voice, any fool could tell she was extremely pissed.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…?" murmured the sleepy teen who was woken up by Sakura's loud voice. He looked up to see Sakura's annoyed face and it suddenly reminded him that they have a mission today.

**-:**_**Flashback:-**_

_Before Tsunade dismissed Naruto and Sakura, she wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen to her 'cute' subordinate. Roses do bear thorns after all, though this quote has nothing to do with the current situation._

"_I don't know what you ate, drank or you did that made you turn into a girl, but you'd return to your original form so don't worry. From what I can tell, it won't affect your health. It's weak so it will wear off soon." Tsunade said with a serious-bored face while browsing the medical report that Sakura made, to check if the potion that Naruto drank would have dangerous side effects. And from what she had read so far, there is none, yet._

"_I guess it can't be helped… I will have to bear being a woman for now! Hah! Just make sure I'll return to my normal form…Who the hell makes stupid potions like this anyway?" He annoyingly glared at his big breasts as if he had a really, really big grudge on them._

"_Oh, I almost forgot, the old team 7 would have a B-ranked mission tomorrow Sai is not available so be prepared." she said quickly before Naruto and Sakura was able to exit from the door. They turned back._

"_Huh? What about Naruto? He's still in his…female form…" Sakura suddenly asked. She didn't mind it that much but with Naruto's state, it was going to be bit hard for him especially in his new form. "…and he's not used to being a female, it might cause trouble during the mission." Naruto nodded, crying inside because he was touched by Sakura's concern for him._

"_He'll be able to do missions even though he's a girl. Being a girl isn't an excuse for skipping missions and we need to fulfill this mission because the client is a regular customer of ours." Tsunade said nonchalantly while she looked at the mission report she was reading a while ago before Sakura reported to her Naruto's accidental change of gender._

"_What?! If everybody found out that I became a girl, they would mock me forever!! Especially that Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto screamed, his eyes were pleading and desperate. "I don't care if you give me a million missions but don't let anybody know about this."_

"_So? It's none of my business, and I doubt that you'll be able to finish one million missions without messing at least 999,999 of them anyway." Tsunade flatly replied and still was not looking at him. Shizune looked frightened and nervously looked at the Hokage and Naruto._

"_Damn you heartless decayed hag!!!" Naruto snapped. Suddenly Tsunade was in front of her desk, ready to beat the rude blond but luckily Shizune restrained her. Thank God she had predicted this, she didn't want to clean the corpses scattered in the office._

"_What did you say?!" she shouted, ignoring Shizune's efforts of calming her down. _

"_Tsu-Tsunade-sama!Calm down!" Shizune screamed. After a few moments, she finally settled down when Naruto didn't say anything. She sat back on her green chair thinking the situation over._

_Naruto tried to act brave and protected his dignity. He was going to act tough although his knees were already shaking with fear. He almost pissed on his pants when he saw Tsunade ready to attack him. He silently thanked Shizune's presence. Tsunade isn't a Hokage for nothing, the name isn't for show either. She sure is strong… and scary. 'T-that was dangerous…'_

"_Fine! I'll make a temporary fake identity for you. Happy?!" Tsunade grumbled after a few minutes. After Naruto and Sakura left, she sighed as she made Naruto's fake identity papers. 'Great! Another addition to my work.' _

_**-:**_**End of Flashback:-**

He snapped out of his reverie when Sakura shouted once more.

"NARUTO! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR 30 MINUTES UNDER THE HEAT OF THE SUN AND YOU'RE HERE SLEEPING?!?! DO YOU ME TO K--" She was about to scold him more when he cut her off.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'll take a bath f-f-first." Naruto nervously said as he quickly rushed to the bathroom. He almost tripped because of the large blanket but he recovered quickly and continued rushing to the bathroom. 'I need to go, before I get killed.'

"YOU BETTER DO IT FAST. I'M GIVING YOU FIVE MINUTES OR YOU'RE DEAD!!" she shouted a little louder this time since her little blond friend was already inside the bathroom.

"O-Okay."

"That idiot." She had nothing to do so she decided to fix the blond's messy bed. She grabbed the blanket placed it over the bed neatly, smoothing the creases of the cloth with her hand. She paused when her hand touched something wet and red. 'I-is that…?' Before Sakura could get her answers, a very loud scream was heard from the bathroom.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HECK!!" saying that it was very loud is an understatement, but what the hell! Sakura rushed to the bathroom to see what the problem is.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto screamed again, when he saw the pink haired teen standing at the door, as if Sakura is the only one who could help him at this very moment.

"Huh? What is it, Naruto?" Sakura panickedly search for something wrong around the room. After all, Naruto wouldn't have screamed like that if there isn't something wrong. A dead body? Ambush? Akatsuki?!?!

"Sakura-chan! Please HELP ME! I-I t-think I h-have a s-s-severe i-injury… PLEASE HEAL ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE FROM BLOOD LOSS! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! NOOOOO!" Naruto pleaded, begging for his life.

'Something's definitely wrong around here.' Sakura thought suspiciously. But before she could eye the blond carefully, she remembered that Naruto was still naked! Sakura looked away and shouted at him furiously though she was blushing very badly.

"ACK!! STUPID NARUTO! YOU'RE STILL NAKED! GET DRESSED BEFORE YOU FACE ME, WILL YOU!!!!" she shouted, forgetting that she was the one who walked in when he was bathing. But could you blame her? Naruto's the one who suddenly screamed and that caused her to go inside. It was his entire fault!

"AHHHH!" Naruto slowly looked at his own body and realized that he was stark naked and in front of a girl! He blushed and felt self-conscious. He tried to dress as fast as he could but he remembered that his problem hasn't been solved yet. "But how about my…" He was about to say something before Sakura cut him off unintentionally.

"Wait…I almost forgot you're a girl too. Hmm…Let me see…What happened to you?" Sakura turned around again before Naruto could dress himself, she definitely found a woman's body with Naruto's face. "Hmm, you're still a girl. Wait! What did you scream for?!" she asked, finally looking at the curvaceous body in front of her, there were no signs of injury or anything abnormal except for the fact that Naruto's a girl for now.

"Look the blood is…the BLOOD IS…!!" Naruto pointed at his thighs where blood was continuously flowing down. He already forgot the fact that he was still naked.

"Wait! Okay, okay, calm down…" Sakura observed his body and the blood that was coming out from his rather private part of the body. She thought carefully before doing anything until a realization hit her.

"You're not stabbed or something there, are you?" Naruto shook his head, "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Now that you've mention it…" he shook his head again and looked at the girl questioningly.

'So that is what that red spot is all about.' Sakura silently thought as she concluded the blonde's little problem.

"Oh! Don't worry, you won't die from that, it just… a… uhhh…menstruation." she stood up looking directly at the teary blue eyes. She anxiously said the last part and looked at the floor, a small tinge of pink tainting her cheeks.

Naruto suddenly shouted as fear etched his face, "WHAT?! IS IT SEVERE? IS IT?!…AM I GOING TO--?!" until he processed what Sakura just said. "Wait… I won't die…?" he asked.

"No, like I said, it's just menstruation." Sakura tried to prevent her blush but it proved to be useless because now her face was as red as a tomato, but she couldn't help it. Talking about this topic with a guy was definitely a bit awkward and embarrassing.

"Then that means it's not dangerous. YES, I WILL SURVIVE!" Naruto cheered, jumped up and down but he suddenly frowned when he realized that he didn't know what the heck is causing his bleeding. "Wait…What the hell is menstruation?" he curiously asked, his face so very innocent.

"Menstruations is…ARGH! It's hard to explain, but normally it happens to all girls when they reach puberty." Sakura snapped. She was so embarrassed that she shouted unreasonably at Naruto. She looked down again in shame with a blush still on her face.

"Huh? Then if it happens to girls, why did it happen to me?" His innocent face looked at Sakura for some answers. Sakura suddenly looked at him weirdly and sighed while shaking her head. What a short memory span!

"You're a GIRL right now, stupid!" She emphasized the word 'girl' so that Naruto wouldn't forget, and then smacked him 'lightly' on the head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Naruto laughed nervously, then grinned at her, proudly showing his pearly white teeth. Sakura wanted to hit him once again for showing his confident smile, there's nothing to smile about this but…who cares.

"You're not going to die from it so stop freaking out. It naturally happens. After a week, it will stop so don't worry and don't make so much fuss about it." She didn't bother to explain what menstruation is because he probably won't understand anway. Besides, Naruto's still a boy despite his looks right now so she still felt a little humiliated. "I'll give you a…um…napkin…" she handed a piece of wrapped napkin to him.

"What is this?" Naruto curiously took the square thing from Sakura's hands and looked at it.

"A napkin…" Sakura repeated as she watched Naruto sniff it. "Don't sniff it!" She glanced at Naruto. 'Why the hell is he sniffing it!!' her inner Sakura screamed in her mind.

"What's a napkin for?" again, he curiously asked. He didn't even notice Sakura's annoyed face.

"Don't ask, just frigging wear it!!" she screamed and left the bathroom to allow him to dress and wear the…napkin…

"O-O-Okay, b-but h-how?" Naruto nervously asked from the bathroom. 'I'm dead! Sakura's definitely mad now!' He could sense it. 'How the hell do they use this thing?! Ha…being a girl is so complicated!'

"Argh! Just put it in your underwear and you're done!" Sakura shouted from the outside.

"Y-yes," he answered quickly. 'Better not anger her anymore or I might end up in the hospital!' he thought as he dressed for the day.

**o~o~0~o~o**

9:00AM. In this very sunny day, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and… what's her name again? Anyway, and a temporary team member-she's not important so why bother to know her name?-What's important now is that girl and Sakura are late! They were supposed to leave at 8:00 and Sasuke has been waiting for an hour and Kakashi had waited for 30 minutes because he was also late. Those damn girls! What is taking them so long?!

Sasuke was irritated. Very, very irritated. How dare Kakashi, Sakura and that temporary teammate make him wait for an hour? 'Is it too damn hard for them to get up and go to the main gates by 8:00?' Just to kill time, he thought about his blond teammate who is not going to join them this time at their B-ranked mission, he sighed.

"Hm? It looks like they have arrived." The silver haired Jounin looked up at the approaching girls. One of them has bright pink hair and the other has golden blonde hair. 'Must be Naruto's temporary replacement and a blonde.' He shrugged and looked back to the Icha Icha Tactics he was reading.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not even sparring them a single glance for he knows who had just arrived. 'Argh! Why must Naruto's temporary replacement be a blonde too!'

"Ka-Kakashi-se-sensei!" Sakura stopped just in front of her sensei, bent down and took a deep breath. "I… I-I brought t-the n-new umm…temporary replacement for Naruto…" She hesitantly glanced at the also panting girl beside her and gave her sensei a forced grin. 'I wonder if I'll live through this.'

Kakashi glanced at the new girl and observed her for a bit. When the new girl finally regained her breath, she looked at her new sensei. After a while Kakashi gave her a friendly smile, although you can't tell if he was smiling because of the mask covering his mouth, unless you've known him for a long time but the girl instantly knew he was smiling.

'Wh-wha-what is he smiling about? Sick pervert!' she suspiciously thought. She backed away a little farther from their sensei as she gave him a weird look. 'He's weird today…' Then she heard an ever so familiar 'Hn' from behind and she scowled at the raven. 'As arrogant as ever, jerk.'

The raven-haired boy just looked away from the scowling face of their new teammate. 'So cute.' he thought, he smirked slightly when he confirmed the other wasn't looking anymore. He was going to say something to the girl when Kakashi announced something. "Stupid teacher." he grumbled quietly so no one would hear.

"Okay! Since we are all gathered, we should set off now!" Kakashi paused for a few seconds to see what his students' reactions were but they just plainly looked at him. He sighed. 'How come they don't react to me anymore? They were so cute when they were young.' He looked at them again, still no reaction. He sighed again. "Well that's what I would like to say but we should introduce ourselves to our new teammate first." Then he eyed the new female blonde carefully.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't have any intension of telling you my likes and dislikes." They just sighed at their teacher but Kakashi ignored them and thought about what he was going to say next.

Then after a few moments, Kakashi spoke up. "My dreams…?" He looked at the sky and thought about the answer again, "… I have many hobbies." He finished and smiled at them yet again.

'… like reading porn...' the teens all chorused in their heads and sighed mentally. They just sighed, 'Just like the first time.' They looked at him, waiting for him to call them.

"Alright, introduce yourselves first," Kakashi said, seeing that no one would speak unless he ordered them to. He looked at Sakura, gesturing her to introduce herself first.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she said politely with a friendly smile although it was fake. 'This is getting old…' her inner Sakura stated boredly as she sighed with her. '… It's also awkward introducing yourself to someone you already know for a long time…'

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke," the other stated proudly as if his name would make the new girl kneel in front of him. But he knew from the moment he saw her that she wouldn't because she's that type of girl. She just simply ignored him … or did she glare at him? 'Like expected.' He smirked as she watched her introduce herself.

"I'm Naru-Na-Na-u-umm…" she was going to say something when she remembered something when she saw a pair of emerald green eyes glaring at her. 'Oh shit! I almost forgot that I'm a girl! What should I do? What should I do?!'

"Huh? What?" Kakashi spoke, looking at her confusedly, but she swore she saw a glint on his eyes.

"No! W-what I-I m-m-mean i-is…" She looked around frantically but discreetly to look for something that would help her, like it usually happens in people who are in the same situation. 'I should be able to find something because it always happens in manga characters.' She looked around again and again and unfortunately for her, she found no such luck. She glanced at her teacher and raven-haired teammate who were looking at her weirdly. 'T-they'll find out who I am.' She shut her eyes as if blocking all the suspicious looks but before she could close it tightly, she saw her teammate opening her mouth. 'Sakura?' She looked at her lips trying to decode the message. "Na-Na-Naoko…" she finally said as Sakura looked at her approvingly. The boys looked convinced enough so she and Sakura sighed in relief.

'Damn! Granny didn't tell me what name to use!' he mentally cursed.

'That was close!' She checked her sensei and teammate if they were suspicious but they were not or at least they don't look like it. 'It would be a total humiliation for me if they found out.' she thought as she imagined what would happen to her when somebody finds out. 'Especially them.' she sighed. 'Gotta keep pretending.'

"Naoko?" Kakashi snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him blankly.

"Y-Yeah." She was surprised to see him right in front of her. The teacher sighed as he repeated what he said. 'Why does this guy love to sneak up on us?!' he cursed to himself.

"I said we are leaving." Naruto looked around and realized that the others were standing at least 5 meters away from the gate, waiting for her. She quickly ran up to them, humiliated that she was spacing out from a serious mission.

"Okay, let's go." With that, they all left for the new mission. They jumped from tree to tree leading to the Rock country. While Kakashi led the way, Naruto was a meter behind him, Sasuke was secretly eyeing him from his right while Sakura was behind the boys.

'Naruto seems weird today…' Sakura thought as she looked at curvaceous Naruto's back. Suddenly, Naruto screamed something about a bastard or an arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted Uchiha. 'Hmm… Naruto's temper seems to be shorter than usual, too. He never had patience and he's always weird anyway…' She dismissed but she had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto was PMS-ing. After all, he just started his menstruation cycle.

"You BASTARD!!!"

So they spent the whole mission trying to deal with a PMS-ing Naoko. When will everything be peaceful again?! When is it peaceful anyway?

**~AngelYuuri**

**A/N:** So now we know that a PMSing Naruto isn't good for Team 7's health! ^_^ Again thank our beta Azhirahl for making her put up with my spelling and grammar. She's on the roll though, I wrote another Naruto and Hunter x Hunter fic but she's able to finish beta-ing them and on top of that school's already starting.


	3. Chapter 3:New Fanboys

**: **I've got nothing much to say except for I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Chapter 3: New Fanboys**

"It's been a week…yet I'm…I'm-I'm STILL A GIRL!!!!!" A loud shout yet again was heard from the large Hokage mansion. Where was the peace just a while ago? I swear I'm going to tie it next time so it won't fly off somewhere ever again!

"I told you that you aren't going to return back within a week!" a voice snapped back at the annoying voice.

"Well, do something that would return me back to my original form! You're a great medic-nin, right?!" Naoko said, glaring at the Hokage as she stomped her left foot.

"The potion is weak! It also has an ingredient that makes it mix with blood faster than normal and it makes it hard to separate so you'll have to bear with it!" Tsunade said a bit louder than she should but really this bo…I mean, girl is annoying her!

"B-b-but everybody's looking at me weirdly…This morning, too…Something's weird! I can feel it…" The blonde cried out small drops of tears forming at the corners of her big eyes. "They're acting weird!"

"There's nothing I can do about that!" Tsunade hotly replied. It's not her business besides if she bothered with Naoko's issues it'll pile on top of her mountainous work load. "If you really want to go back to your original form, you could either wait for it to wear off or find the one who made that potion and let him make an antidote." she sighed tiredly. Encounters with this blonde always tire her out. Why couldn't she be less loud and hyperactive????!!!

"Umm… Naruto-kun, what do you mean by 'everybody's looking at you weirdly'?" Shizune reluctantly asked as she stacked the new paper work Tsunade is going to work on.

"Well… it's like this…" Naoko sighed too and sat down as she calmly explained what was happening to her in the past four days.

_**-:Flashback:-**_

_**After the Mission:**_

_The old team 7, including Naoko, has just returned from the 3-day long mission. They are on their way to the Hokage tower to report to Tsunade._

_The entire mission was B-O-R-I-N-G. They kicked the assholes' butt and guarded the damn princess and headed home. But that damn bitch! The princess was beautiful actually but she's so, so, so damn…cruel…to Sakura and Naoko, but she's so damn kind to Sasuke and Kakashi. That spoiled brat! She even flirted with them, especially with Sasuke. She keeps on pressing her breasts on his arms and she gives her seductive smile to him in every chance she gets, while Naoko and Sakura were always ordered around by her all that time…Did she really think that she could seduce Sasuke like that? Hinata could beat her black and blue when it comes to that department without even trying!!!_

_Of course, after that mission, Naoko was very, very, very annoyed. She mumbled to herself several incoherent words as they walked. Just then, a blushing boy about 2 inches taller than her, probably of the same age as hers, walked in front of her. She looked at him annoyingly. 'What does this guy want now?!' she mentally screamed and glared, but the boy, however, got some guts and he thrust a box neatly wrapped in red and pink gift wrapper. Blue eyes looked at him and the box confusedly._

_He was about to speak but he quickly scrambled away when he felt dark, murderous eyes looking at him, saying, 'I'll kill you if you so much as look at her.' Sasuke scowled at the boy's back and angrily walked again, while Naoko opened the box hastily. It revealed a box of chocolates._

_**1 Day after the Mission:**_

_Early in the morning Naru… umm… er… Naoko went out to buy some supplies of cup ramen and milk. Obviously, that's all h…she ever eats at home anyway._

'_Hmm… Which one to choose…' She looked at the piles of cup ramen in front of her. 'Damn it! I can't concentrate…' She turned around and saw boys of all ages staring at her like hungry lions. "What's your problem!!!!!" she shouted and glared at the boys. The boys just turned around as if they were ignoring her and pretended to be innocent customers who were going to buy several stuffs inside the grocery, as if it wasn't already obvious that they were stalking the blonde. _

_When Naoko was about to ignore them and return to her ramen-choosing, her blue eyes caught sight of a familiar shirt. She looked at the guy with brown hair who was holding a bar of feminine soap. Soon, she recognized him as one of the guys living near her apartment. What was his name again? Was it Kasu or Kuro? Whatever his name was, he was damn stalking her!!!!! Asshole!!!_

_She turned around, totally ignoring all her stalkers and proceeded to her previous task which is choosing ramen. All of her attention was on the ramen that she didn't notice that all of those guys already left her because of a deathly aura coming from another customer behind them. The dark-haired stalker had replaced them. "Hn."_

_**-:End of Flashback:-**_

Day after day, Narut…umm…Naoko received lots and lots of gifts from his… her admirers and as the days passed, her stalkers increased in number. Not to mention that they had become more and more brave. At first, Naoko even took time to glare and chase them away but now she became tired of it that she already ignores them as if they didn't exist. Of course she appreciates the attention and the gifts, but it is all too much. Besides, the way they look at her creeps the hell out of her. It's like they're looking through the layers of her clothes, mentally undressing her or something. Now she knows how Sasuke and Neji feel.

"Hmm…fanboys huh…" Tsunade murmured loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. She sipped her tea as she looked at the blonde in front of her.

"It seems like it. After all, Naruto-kun looks very beautiful in his female form…" Shizune commented as she finished stacking the important documents on Tsunade's desk. "…I can't think of any possible explanation why those guys would follow Naruto-kun."

"WHAT?!" Naoko screamed her face in a frightful expression. "T-th-that's i-i-impossible…" She mentally kicked herself as another voice spoke inside his head. 'It already happened, IDIOT!' that's a hard hit of reality.

"I agree." Sakura stated, smirking slightly as a thought came to her mind. She was being ignored for a while now, don't you think?

"NO WAY!!!" came another shout, but Tsunade and Shizune only noticed Sakura smirking. "I'm a guy! DAMN IT!!!" But they ignored hi… her and went on to whatever they are going to do. "I'm going to leave now!" she shouted and stomped her feet as she walked towards the door.

Sakura murmured something to her master that made her cherry-colored lips twitch in a smirk much alike to the smirk Sakura was wearing. They nodded to each other in a silent agreement, because they already formed their oh-so-evil plan. Tsunade amusedly looked at Naoko as she walked in an unlady-like manner. 'Perfect,' she silently whispered to herself in her head. "Naoko, you need to act more like a girl." she called out loud enough for Naoko to hear, who was about to leave the room. She smirked.

Naoko's right ear increased in size when she heard this. She ran back, fast. Soon, she was in front of Tsunade again. She slammed her fist at the table and glared at Tsunade. "Why?! I'm a GUY! I don't need to act like a girl!!!!!" she shouted in front of her face!

"Keep it down if you don't want other people finding out about your true identity, do you?!" the blonde said blandly. "You should also change your clothes if you don't want people to know that you are a guy. Any fool would find out instantly that you're a guy."

"I AM A GUY." she emphasized. Her voice was murderous as she glared at the blonde Hokage.

"True, but at the moment you're not," the blonde replied and ignored the other blonde's venomous glare at her as if it was nothing.

"No one would suspect. I'm a girl from top to bottom and inside out at the MOMENT, so any kind of clothes would do fine. I don't want to waste my money on buying clothes that I wouldn't wear for a long time." Tsunade paused for a moment weighing the possibilities and thinking the next course of action, staying silent for mean time.

Seeing that her offender is currently staying silent at the MOMENT, Naoko decided to leave before the blonde could come up with some crazy plan that would surely endanger her dignity and pride or worse. Too bad for her, Tsunade already had come up with some plausible excuse. Damn her brain! Damn her!

"Hmm… Maybe, but wouldn't your clothes be familiar? Your personality? Not to mention your familiar features such as your blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and small height. It would all add to the suspicion. Do you want your identity to be revealed?" Tsunade almost sing-songed. She looked at her, a knowing smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

"Who are you calling SMALL!" h-she shouted as she turned around in anger. She reflexively does this every time she encounters the other blonde. However, this time she regretted even looking at her because by looking at her face she could see that she has a point. So there she was sulking at the corner of the room, a somewhat dark aura surrounding her as the two girls smirked in triumph. Shizune could only sigh but that doesn't mean she's not going to take part in it, she attentively listened to the two girls as they planned the next scenario.

"Hmm, Sakura, I assign you to teach Naoko and…um…fix her up. You know what to do." Tsunade said before she dismissed them. She glanced at the still sulking Naoko, although she feels a little sorry for her. It's only a trifling price nothing compared to the entertainment she will get. 'So the Uchiha has made a move huh…' She smiled at herself and returned to work.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Naoko walked closely behind the pink haired girl. She had a feeling that Sakura is scheming something but she decided to ignore it. Sakura's a good girl, right? Right? "Sakura-chan, where are we going?" She asked nervously.

"To Ino's place." she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, it was though. The road they were taking is the most commonly used by people who are headed to the flower shops.

"Why?" he…I mean, she curiously asked with more certainty. Why didn't she notice that? Probably because she was too distracted, the lustful eyes constantly watching her were intense. 'Damn them! Don't they know it's rude to stare?!'

"To get you fixed, remember? And I need her help turning you into a girl. It's not a one-person job you know." Sakura increased her pace when she saw the shop 7 meters away. She didn't wait for Naoko anymore. Besides, she needs time to explain everything.

"Ohh…" Naoko whispered in understanding as she walked a little faster towards the flower shop. 'Damn that OLD HAG!!!' her inner self shouted as it thrashed around inside her mind. 'Just do it! It's for yourself…I think…' She held the door handle and was about to open the door when it moved so suddenly, so fast that she didn't have time to back away even a little. She fell on the floor, the dramatic way. The two girls who just caused the big lump on her small forehead just looked at her.

"Ah! Naoko! I thought you already ditched me because you were so slow. By the way, why are you lying on the floor?" Sakura said in a curious yet annoyed tone. Ino just looked at her, her face also asking the same question that her friend asked.

"So cruel, you hit me with your monstrous strength using the door…" she whimpered to herself as she cried silently on the floor because of the pain on her forehead.

"Huh?!" Sakura gave her a glare.

"Ah! Nothing!" Naoko quickly said as she stood up, smiling. Sakura and Ino just looked at each other then went on their way.

"Naoko! Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Sakura called when she noticed the blonde was getting left behind.

"Yeah! We've got lot of things to do." Ino added with a hint of warning.

'I've got no choice…' She ran to catch up with the two girls. "Where are we going now?" she curiously asked as she looked between them. The two of them just smirked, eyes glinted with mischief. 'Oh my… Something's really up…' She just sighed at her misfortune and silently followed them. There's nothing she could do anyway so she won't waste time making futile efforts.

Their next destination: the Hyuuga manor… And the target? Hyuuga Hinata…

~AngelYuuri

A/N: Waaaaaah! Forgive me if there isn't much SasuNaru and the title is soooooo lame…I hope you'll still read the next chapter. Huhuhu…I'm crying right now…T-T


	4. Chapter 4:New Look

**: **Hello, this chapter is more about the girls and Naoko-chan. I know that the title sounds lame and everything…

**Chapter 4: New Look**

**The Next Day…**

"Everyone here?" the green-eyed girl called, getting the attention of her chatting companions. The three of them looked around and nodded. "Okay, so here's the plan…" The girl showed a piece of paper she was holding and explained her plan to her companions.

In the dark room only lit by a candle, the girls continued to murmur and giggle from time to time. "…that's it. Any questions or objections?" the pink-haired leader asked, looking between her companions. They all shook their heads and looked at her with determination in their eyes, hinted with mischief. "Good, now let's go." She stood up and left the dark room first, the three other girls just nodded at each other and followed the suit of their leader.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"I wonder what is taking them so long…" Naoko sipped her cup of green tea and took a bite of sweet dangos as she waited for her companions to return. "Maybe they forgot about me and left." she snickered to herself as she quietly left money on the table and prepared to leave the restaurant. When she remembered Sakura's warning.

_**-:Flashback:-**_

"_Got it? Don't leave here until we come back or else…." Sakura said in a threatening manner, her fist on her hips as if scolding a small child or something…The other girls just nodded, this is Naoko they're talking about, and they have to take safety precautions. They would go as far as to tie her on her seat at put an ANBU guard if they needed so she couldn't escape but that'll be too expensive._

"_Yeah, I got it." The blonde lazily waved her hand at them and drank her hot tea. 'What's with them anyway? Do they really have to plan it?' Really, girls are too…organized…I guess…_

"_Let's go, we have to hurry or the sun will set before we finish anything." Sakura said as she hurriedly headed to the direction of a nearby inn. She was the leader here because she was the one the Hokage originally assigned to do this task but that doesn't mean she is going to do it alone._

"_Okay." The three others followed her so that they could start. The sooner the better, time is gold, after all._

"_We'll be back, N-Naoko-chan," Hinata shyly bid. She smiled at her before she ran to catch up with the rest of the team._

"_How I wish you won't…" Naoko sighed and sipped her tea as if trying to calm herself down because she didn't want to cause a ruckus just because of her frustration. Suddenly, a shiver ran down her spine, she looked at the direction of the inn and saw emerald green eyes glaring at her. "C-come back s-s-soon…" she said and smiled. Sakura would surely kill her. The ominous aura disappeared. She sighed again but she didn't say anything. It's better to be safe than sorry. 'T-t-they got really sharp ears….'_

_**-:End of Flashback**_**:-**

"I-I guess I'll stay after all. It's bad to ditch your friends…" she sighed for the millionth time today and sipped her lemon tea. The girls are gone for far too long that she already finished trying all the kinds of tea and flavors of dango the shop has to offer. She sat there oblivious to the stares of the other male customers and by-passers checking her out. "Geez, of all people, why did it have to be me who ended up like this? GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

But in the middle of the lustful stares of the other men, there was a pair of light brown eyes nervously looking at her. Uncertainty and fear etched on his beautiful face. "I have to tell he-him!" He stood up and slowly walked to the blonde. He was three feet away from the table when the girl stood up, left her money on the old, wooden table and ran to meet her friends who were eyeshot away from her. He reached out his arm to stop the blonde from going but she was way too fast, he sighed. 'I guess…I'll ask Kazuma for help…' He walked to the mansion of the Musashis.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Naoko." Sakura called as she walked with the others, on the street, casually, discreetly eyeing each of the blonde's stalkers. 'Hmmm…so there's more than expected…' she inwardly chuckled at them. If only they knew…

"Glad that you didn't ditch us." Ino smirked at her.

"Hmph! You guys don't trust me that much?!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and faced the direction of the dango shop, with an ever cute pout on her pink lips. She grumbled something about making her wait long although she was on the verge of running…

"T-that's n-not t-true…We t-trust you…" Hinata interjected, her stuttering still present all throughout the years…What an amazingly shy girl…

"Anyway, let's get to work!" She roughly grabbed the blonde by the arm and forcefully pulled her to follow.

"Sa-Sakura-ch-chan, may-maybe we can do it t-tomorrow, th-there's a lot of t-t-time…" Naoko struggled, trying to loosen the grip on her arm and make a run for it… or maybe try convincing Sakura not to make her do it. However, the pink-haired girl was unfazed. She just ignored her loud rants and continued walking with the other girls.

Seeing that it was getting harder to hold the blonde, she called the others. "Girls!" The other blonde immediately held the other arm and they dragged the stubborn blonde to God-knows-where…

"W-we're sorry N-Naoko-chan…" The dark-haired girl smiled apologetically at her so she could do nothing but agree to Sakura and Ino but that doesn't mean that she's not going to struggle. She wasn't a quitter she won't easily agree to be dressed up like some doll! Maybe these girls would give up…Urgh! They're strong!

The girls chatted about the clothes and make-up they were going to make Naoko wear as they casually walked to their destination as if they weren't dragging a blonde who was screaming for help and squirming from their grasp. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!!!" she screamed albeit too high and loud than a normal girl would scream and shout. The on-lookers wondered idly if they should help the blonde…while some thought that the blonde was crazy or on drugs…maybe drunk?!

"We're here!" Tenten cheerfully walked inside the big clothes store followed by Sakura and Ino who were dragging the blonde hastily, and lastly, Hinata. The store is best known in the village for having a wide variety of clothes and styles, not to mention the quality and cheap price. The perfect place to look for clothes, wouldn't you say?

A woman probably in her mid-twenties greeted them and welcomed them inside the store.

"Umm…We would like some clothes for our friend…" the brunette explained and pointed to the still futilely struggling blue eyed girl. The girls exchanged knowing glances.

"This idiot has no sense of style and always wears boy's clothing." Sakura added as she tossed Naoko to the lady and cried.

"What's this commotion about?" another saleslady asked, the one they were talking to, turned to her with teary eyes.

"T-this poor girl's future is in danger!" she said shakily and explained the rest.

"Oh my! We can't leave her alone! We must help!" the other exclaimed determinedly. The saleslady looked at her and nodded. She gestured for them to follow and quickly led them to the teens' section. Was she blind?! Didn't she see that blonde didn't need their help?! Or she just plain didn't care as long as they paid?!

Brilliant blue eyes scanned the clothes-and take note, they were not simply clothes…They were GIRLS' CLOTHES- The blonde had an urge to faint at the sight but unluckily for her, she is not the type to fall unconscious that easily. She suddenly felt envious of Hinata's ability to faint just about anytime and anywhere. Damn!

The girls agreed to separate ways in order to find the clothes they wanted their dear blonde friend to wear. Hinata was left to guard Naoko. You'll never know when she'll escape so Byakugan could be useful! After a few minutes of searching, they gathered around to discuss what to buy and what to leave. Everything was going smoothly until…

"No! This is better, you Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted angrily at her blonde counterpart. She showed a pretty pink dress that she chose for Naoko. It came from the west part of the shop…I knew this would happen!

"What did you say?! You large forehead! It's so obvious that this dress is better!" Ino shouted back as she shoved the light lavender dress she picked from the east section where she always chose her clothes.

"This is much better! You don't have any taste at all!" Sakura also shoved the dress she was holding.

"What?! Are you blind?! Can't you see that this looks much, much prettier?!!" the blonde retorted. She showed off the dress gleaming in its beauty.

"You're the blind one here!!! You better start wearing glasses! Everybody thinks this is much, much, much cuter!!!!!" Sakura pointed at it and emphasized at its cute prints.

"HUH?! What are you blabbing about?! You're the only one who thinks that looks cute!!!" They shouted back and forth at each other like cats and dogs.

"Girls! Girls!!!" Tenten interjected, she nervously looked apologetic at the other customers. Sakura and Ino stopped talking-or rather-shouting, to look at her. "You're making a scene!" Her voice was a bit reprimanding. 'The owner might complain to Hokage-sama and she would deduct my salary, for sure.' Honestly, she didn't care but it just so happens that she needed money for her weapons—since she used a lot of it in her last mission.

The two girls stopped bickering but glared at each other, for NOW. They didn't want to cause a ruckus inside the shop because the owner might prohibit them from buying there. "We won't get anything done if you keep on fighting." The brunette said in meaningful manner that made the two girls pout.

"Na-Naoko-chan is ru-running away!" Hinata's voice immediately alerted them. They turned around to see Naoko about to exit the partially opened door. Naoko glanced back and saw three girls glare at her murderously. She gulped audibly when she saw Sakura cracking her knuckles. She made a run for it but the entrance was already blocked by wires connected by kunais, suddenly her feet involuntarily walked to the girl's, she saw Ino hands were forming a seal. As soon as Ino let go of the jutsu, Tenten and Sakura immediately caught her and tied wires around her. 'Girls can be SCARY!'

"P-pl-please don't hurt me…" Naoko begged, frightened as hell. Tenten is obviously pissed. Even Hinata looked a little angry! And that's not a good sign. Sakura and Ino are scary enough but if you include Tenten who is going to turn you to her human dart board and Hinata who will…Who knows what that girl can do when she's pissed! Naoko swore she is going to be a cold corpse before this thing's over.

"P-please don't! I-I-I'll do a-anything!" she pleaded, the girls had a sudden glint in their eyes that made her even more frightened than ever. 'D-d-did I make the wrong decision? Maybe I should have let them beat me up!' She looked suspiciously at them, they smirked and smiled at her, creepily.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Hah…" the redhead sighed and looked again at the large gates of the Musashi house. "There's no turning back!" He determinedly opened the gates to enter and walked to the large house but he looked at the garden flowers before knocking on the door. He knew it was so unpractical to knock on the door since he can climb up the wall and knock at his friend's bedroom window, but he chose to knock on the door to lengthen the time before he would explain his current problem.

"Coming!" A shout was heard before the door opened to reveal a casually dressed Kazuma who looked like he just came out from the bath. Kiyoshi blushed lightly at the sight of his best friend because Kazuma absolutely looked handsome at the moment. He always thought that the brunette looked good in loose clothes, which is exactly what he is wearing right now! Why must he look good at a time like this?! "Come in." Kazuma stepped away to let the boy enter his house.

"Um…Sorry to bother you…" the reddish boy shyly mumbled as he walked inside the house, his head low and bowed down.

"Don't worry about it. What's the matter?" He let Kiyoshi sit down on the soft couch and left to get some tea ready. He knew that the boy had a confession to make, judging by the way he was bowing down. And they are going to need tea for that. As soon as the tea was finished, he immediately served them.

"You can tell me what happened." Kazuma calmly persuaded the boy to talk.

"Umm…the potion I made…to make a boy turn into a girl…" He glanced at the brunette before taking the porcelain cup.

"Yeah." he answered awkwardly. 'Was he still thinking about that?' He took a sip of his own tea.

"Well…it…" Chestnut-colored eyes looked down nervously, he was afraid that he is going to be condemned for his carelessness.

"It?" Kazuma he asked patiently.

"I-it was actuallyeffectivebuta-a-accidentallydrunkby s-somebody else…" Guilt marred Kiyoshi's beautiful face.

"What?!" Sharp, yellow eyes widened at the news. He would surely have fallen out his chair if Kiyoshi weren't so…He opened his mouth to say something, ANYTHING! However, nothing came out, so the smaller male continued his story.

"…He turned into a girl…when he didn't want to be one…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A blonde girl appeared in front of her, she was sickening…too sickening that it makes her want to vomit. Actually, it was not the appearance of the girl that made her want to vomit. The girl was actually very cute. She was wearing a long pastel blue blouse that ends three inches below her hips. It had puffy short sleeves that exposed her tanned arms. It was also a bit tight at the upper part, above the gold horizontal print, but it was fanned out like a skirt on the lower so it emphasized the size of her breast. She also wore a black mini short that ended four inches above her knee so it exposed her legs. However, she still wore her original sandals because it fits the outfit. Her blonde hair was tied into two low ponytails and her face was a bit paler. Her cheeks were pinkish and her lips were frosty pink but glossy. Did I ever say that Naruto's whisker marks disappeared when she turned into a girl?

However, the girls just squealed at her because she was so darn ADORABLE! From Naoko, the girl who didn't even looked or acted like a girl except for her body and face, to Naoko, the cutest girl in the town. The girls are geniuses!!!

It's lunchtime so the girls decided to take a lunch break before returning to work. 'Come to think about it, why are all the girls available today? Didn't they have a mission? It doesn't usually happen except for special occasions.' Naoko tried to find out the reason but gave up. Who cares anyway?! Unknown to her, a certain blonde Hokage actually sent them to a mission, a unique mission that involves her.

All of them agreed to eat on a café nearby the shopping district; the shopping district is where most people come to shop for the things they need for almost everything.

The cafe was famous so they all know where it was. They walked in and chatted to each other, except for the blonde. She was so annoyed with the people looking at her. 'What's their problem?! Don't they know how to mind their own business?! Argh!'

The girls giggled. They didn't notice the blonde's annoyance, they didn't notice the men gaping at her, they didn't sense some other girls' jealousy towards her and they absolutely did not notice the Uchiha's barely hidden presence and his murderous aura. Oh no, they didn't see a thing! They were soooooo unaware of everything… "According to plan." they chorused silently as possible.

They soon reached the café they were looking for and took a table next to the glass wall, which was enough for six people. They ordered some food and drinks…Everything went normal…Eating, chatting, giggling among themselves, men staring at Naoko…Yep, everything was NORMAL, until…

"Can I sit here?" A random guy suddenly appeared and immediately took a seat beside Naoko. He didn't wait for the girls to approve. The blonde edged closer to Hinata to get as far as she can from the stinky guy. I mean, come on! Who would want to go near him! The guy looked like a yakuza! Not to mention he smells! A LOT! "I know you like me." The guy grinned like a maniac at Naoko, her eyebrows twitched at the remark, not only this guy had the foulest breath she had ever smelled but he also got some NERVE!!!

She glared at him. "Sorry, but I don't know what your talking about! And you smell like decayed cheese which is already rotten milk." she spat coldly and expected him to leave but instead, the guy grinned wider. She kicked the guy in the side when he attempted to sling his arm over her shoulders. He dropped on the floor.

Naoko grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him, she punched him in the face so hard the man's face slammed on the opposite wall. "Stop playing hard to get." he hissed. She was about to do more damage when an arm stopped her.

The man glanced back and looked frightened for a second because of Sasuke's menacing glare but he stood firm although not so firm since his foot hurts and he can't stand straight.

"Who are you?! And this lady is obviously attracted to me so get the hell outta here!!!" he shouted so everyone in the café would hear. The other customers however…didn't believe him. He looked like a gangster…and a rapist! I say he's got a lot of confidence for a guy like him, but unfortunately for him, his confidence would not help him this time 'cause he picked the wrong guy and guy/girl to aggravate.

And there he was…utterly…more like…pathetically defeated by Sasuke and Naoko and like the pathetic man he is, he ended up lying on the trashcan beside the café. His bloody face is so beaten badly you wouldn't recognize him. Before, he was ugly and now, he is…let's just say he is uglier than before. He silently swore to himself to never hit on a blonde girl ever again.

After he and Naoko beat the man black and blue, Sasuke immediately grabbed one of the blonde's delicate, slightly tanned wrists. It was too fast for Naoko to follow so she didn't notice the pale hands that were wrapped around her wrist and was dragged into a corner with an angry Sasuke.

'Oh great! Now I'm stuck with a furious Sasuke. What is it now?!' She glared at the angry looking Sasuke who had cornered her in a narrow alleyway. "What do you wan--" She never finished her sentence because Sasuke had spoken…or more precisely…shouted at her.

"YOUR MINE!" The dark eyes looked directly at her blue ones and his voice had no room for disobedience.

'Huh?! Wha?! What the hell is this idiot Uchiha saying?!!!!'

"Ha? I own to nobody! Are you on crack or did you left your brain at home or something?!" Naoko retorted. She is currently pissed because Sasuke had interfered with the guy she was going to kill and now the bastard was saying insane things! Besides, she never followed any of the Uchiha's orders, so why follow now? Ok! So maybe as Naruto, she did follow him sometimes but it was only like in… 'Dangerous situations' as they call it…and this was not one of those.

"Hn," was all she heard before the dark-haired male left, leaving her confused and dumbfound with his actions.

"Is he sane?"

**~AngelYuuri**

A/N: Sorry that there wasn't much SasuNao scene you can consider this as a filler chapter too, but I promise the next chapter will have more. Anyway, I just hoped you liked it and review.


	5. Chapter 5:New Admirers

**: **Ha! I'm so tired right now…Finally, this chapter has some SasuNaru action, I hope you'll like it and review, I've been having lots of hits and visitors and so few review…I feel sad…T-T

**Chapter 5: New Admirers**

"You may not be mine for _now_ but soon…" Sasuke smirked watching the blonde from the corner of his eye as he walked away. 'You'll see…'

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What the hell is his problem?! Hmph!" Naoko pouted and angrily stomped her foot on the ground while heading to the café. The jingle announced the blonde's return when she entered the door…wait…she glanced at the busily giggling girls at the corner…nope! They're definitely not looking. "Chance! Time to make my escape!" she barely hid her mischievous snicker with her hand as she slowly turned to the other direction.

"Naoko! Just where do plan on going?" She heard Sakura's strangely calm voice just behind her. Damn! When did she move that fast? Moreover, how did they notice?!

She slowly turned her head to face the devilish faces, glinting eyes and evil grins on the girls. "Uhh…er…to the…um…toilet?" she said unsurely but they'll believe her right? Right?! Wrong.

"Ehh…but the toilet is that way, Na-o-ko-chan." Ino's grin got wider as she pointed at the direction of the restroom, the glint on her eyes became brighter when she saw the fear and nervousness barely hidden by the fake smile the blonde was trying so hard to put on.

"D-d-don't tell me, Naoko-chan you were t-trying to e-e-escape…" Hinata worriedly asked at least she wasn't wearing that creepy look, what a relief! Or not!

"Is that so?" Tenten said in her most innocent voice although her face says otherwise. Shit!

"N-n-n-n-n-no! Of course NOT! Why would I? As a good ma—woman I can't ditch you girls, hahaha!"

"Oh, really?" the brunette purred sweetly, her brown eyes suspicious. Dangerous! Absolutely Dangerous!

"Y-yeah…" Naoko smiled.

"Ok." Tenten chirped, she turned to the others, winked at them and gave a thumbs up with a matching grin. The girls returned the gestured and giggled amongst themselves.

While on Naoko's side… "Hoo! Safe!" she let a sigh of relief as she place her right palm over her rapidly beating heart. 'That was so damn close!' she saw in the corner of her eyes that the girls were giggling again.

"Girls, let's go! We have to continue shopping!" Sakura said cheerfully as she tapped Naoko on the shoulder.

'Huh? Sh-sho-shopping? Haven't they had enough?!' She turned to see three girls chatting again while Hinata paid the bills at the counter. "My feet's gonna fall off if we still continue shopping!" she exclaimed. Shit!

The chatting girls turned to her with their questioning gaze, then realization hit them soon after, a little, devilish smirk graced Sakura's features as she slowly walked to her, placing her face near the blonde's. "What do you mean? Do you have an injury? But it doesn't look like you have one."

"N-no-nothing, I didn't say anything." She sighed defeatedly, what does she have against these crazy girls anyway? It's better to follow them rather than getting beaten black and blue, especially by them. Only imagining it gives her the shivers.

"Good." they all got out once Hinata had finished paying. This day is definitely a full-blown shopping spree for the girls. God save her!

**o~o~0~o~o**

After a whole afternoon of shopping, the blonde kunoichi could be found in front of her apartment door carrying large bags of who knows what. "So that's what they meant by shop till you drop, I'm glad my feet are still attached." She searched for the keys in her pockets while trying to balance her bags. She absently thought about her shopping experience this afternoon it was tiring and cost way too much but it was fun somehow-they even made Shikamaru and Kiba carry their bags when they saw them passing-by-, she wouldn't mind doing it again some other time. "Finally!" she found the keys, she was about to enter when she felt something…a presence of a…Naoko turned around to see…a bastard.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" the arrogant Uchiha smirked at her and made his way inside her apartment. He sat on the couch casually and stared at the blonde's beautiful face confusion written all over it. "Oi, dobe! Stop daydreaming." he called out bringing Naoko out of her stupor.

"Who gave you permission to enter?! Bastard, you're trespassing! Leave!" she angrily slammed the door before walkin—stomping her way to the Uchiha. Who does this bastard think he is? Intruding on her territory, sitting on her couch like owned the place then calling her dobe!!! She scowled at him menacingly, 'Who are you calling DOBE! Sasuke you BASTARD!' she almost screeched, but wait…?! 'D-d-dobe? Does he know…?!' she cautiously looked at the Sasuke who looked unaffected by her demand.

Sasuke smirked at the expression his dobe was wearing not to mention… "You look cute." He said sweetly almost too lovingly for Naoko's liking.

"Huh?" She stared at him blankly. Finally after a few moments Naoko was able to respond, "Wh-what the hell are you saying! Get your eyes checked, you use your Sharingan way too much!" Naoko blush beet red at the comment and suddenly felt conscious but she was still able to give Sasuke a 'Have you lost your mind?!' look.

Sasuke smirk widened, he slowly walked over to the flabbergasted blonde. Naoko subconsciously stepped back and looked at the approaching raven, his smirk growing more and more intimidating by the moment. "W-wha-what do you want now?!" she frightfully pointed to him, stepping back a few more until her back was against the door. 'What is he planning this time?! And he looks kinda scary…! What's with his expression anyway!!!'

Her eyes widened when she felt pale fingers captured her chin and forcefully tilted her head up until she was directly looking at Sasuke's black orbs. The Uchiha lightly ran his thumb across the blonde's smooth pink lips, he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly on the girl's soft ones. Naoko froze on her spot, her eyes widened even more-if possible-while Sasuke had closed his, the kiss last for a few seconds until Naoko pushed him away her cheeks redder than tomatoes.

"Wh-what a-are you d-doing?!" shock, embarrassment and confusion clearly etched on her face, her blue eyes searched for answers on other's face only to be answered by a cocky smirk.

"I like you and soon you'll like me back." Sasuke confidently replied as he stepped back to give some space. He acted like he already won Naoko's heart, he sure do have a trunk full of confidence.

"Haa?! Who would like a conceited, egoistic, bastard like you?!" she retorted furiously, Sasuke's arrogant attitude really irritates her-and for stealing a kiss, it's so humiliating! 'What is this jerk doing here anyway?!?!' her inner self screamed, also blushing furiously, her thoughts are starting to scatter in her brain.

Sasuke just gave her another smirk then stole another chaste kiss from her, it made her twitch in annoyance. This bastard not only stole one kiss but TWO!!! AND HE DID IT ALL TOO EASILY!!!!! He's gonna get it.

"U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE!!! I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!!!" Naoko's scream in rage somehow made the whole apartment shake, I don't know how but it did! That's how scary her wrath could be! But before she could even throw the couch-that she lifted with absolutely no effort-to the bastard he was already gone from her sight, another vein on her forehead throbbed. She dropped the couch angrily-and almost formed a hole on her wooden floor. "I swear, I'll murder that bastard!"

"Girls….." Sasuke muttered, slightly pale because of the blonde's 'little' display of her strength-if you'd call that little! She practically scared even the non-living things!-, thankfully he has fast feet and strong sense of danger or else he'd be dead by now, he silently thanked Kakashi for training him back then, because Naoko is damn more scarier than Sakura and the others combined when she is angry, you can never underestimate idiots!!! A smile played slightly on his lips, he jumped from roof to roof. Although he didn't show it, he was extremely happy, all the risk was worth it. If he wasn't an Uchiha he might have already broadcasted all over the world that he just kissed his Naoko-chan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The Next Day…**

"Oi! Kiyoshi!" he heard the familiar voice call, he looked around to find the source of the gentle baritone voice. Finally, inside a shop of small plants, he saw the blue haired teen waving and smiling at him.

"Yu-Yuki-san!" he almost shouted as he enthusiastically ran to the shop stopping in front of the various displays of small cactuses.

Yuki sat on the wooden chair behind his plant displays, Kiyoshi entered the shop glancing at the Nasturtiums and Jasmines. "Ya, I haven't seen you in a while, what happened? Long mission?" dark blue eyes scrutinized him as he propped on the wooden table in front, he patiently waited for the smaller boy to answer.

"Uhh…not exactly…" Kiyoshi lowered his head shyly, making his reddish pink bangs hide his bright blush.

-Fujita Yuki, male, 18 years old, has blue hair with matching blue eyes, an ordinary guy who owns a small plant store he built on his own, he and Kiyoshi had been friends ever since the redhead was 5 years old.

"I see, another experiment, huh?" Yuki planted his right elbow on the table and leaned his cheeks on his knuckles, carefully observing the redhead.

"Y-yeah…ahahaha…" he raised his head and gave his crush a fake large grin as rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his long hair. His carelessness of handling his latest experiment still causes him to feel ashamed.

"So, this time, what is for?" Yuki knew something was bothering the boy. However, he never showed any sign of it because he knew that his worry would only add to the boy's problems.

"Uhh...er…medicine…for damaged…uhh…cells…" Kiyoshi didn't particularly like the question but he answered it anyway it was his childhood best friend after all. 'Please! Please! Don't ask anymore!' he pleaded in his mind.

"Ohh…" Yuki looked thoughtful for a moment scratching his chin unconsciously. 'Hmm…so the experiment is troubling him. Why?'

"But it was a fail--!" the redhead hastily added, he saw a girl-most probably older than him-appeared from behind and smiled at them. "…lure…" he finished in a whisper. The girl was amazing, she had long, black, shiny hair, unique blue-violet eyes, well proportioned body and most of all, a charming smile. He recognized the girl somewhere from the village but he didn't know her name.

The girl saw Kiyoshi's questioning gaze so she decided to introduce herself "I'm Himeno! Yuki-kun's fiancé." she said as she held out her right hand. The redhead looked back and forth between the girl's pale hand and her beautiful face plastered with a bright smile. His heart thumped sadly but he shook the girl's hand and grinned at her as he fought the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "We just got together!" she excitedly squealed.

"I forgot to tell you we're getting married next month." Yuki interjected, he looked apologetically at Kiyoshi. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but you're invited."

"Congratulations! I'll be sure to come to the wedding ceremony and reception and I'll hog all your food as punishment for keeping it a secret from me." his heart wrenched in pain but still he managed to give a fake grin. "Ah! I-I have to go now, I promised to meet with Kazuma today." he quickly turned his back and ran away he didn't even wait for their response. He ran as fast as he can to the closest training ground, he climbed to his favorite tree, sat on it's branch and started to cry silently as he possibly could.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Kazuma caught sight of the curled form of the redhead on the tree, he sighed as he climbed up the big Peach tree. He was just passing by training ground when heard small whimpering sounds and sniffles, being the kind person that he was, he searched the source of the sounds. And at last! He found Kiyoshi curled up in a ball, crying in misery, he was even unaware his obvious presence. Kiyoshi only noticed him when he was already sitting next to him.

"Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi what's wrong?" he softly asked while he worriedly scanned the other teen, his eyes were watery and red, his nose was pinkish and he kept sniffling, his red jacket was also wet with salty tears.

"He-he's getting married next month! Why?! Why?! I knew him first! I loved him first!" He screamed against Kazuma's shirt as he clutched it tightly and cried. Kazuma was shocked by the news, he never heard Yuki-san had a fiancée. "I-I can't even be angry at her, I remember her now, she'd a social worker and I saw her helping people several days ago…I should be happy because he-he is marrying a better person than me, at least I don't have to lie to him, but it hurts-it hurts so much! I didn't even have the chance to tell him my feelings!" Kazuma listened to Kiyoshi cry out and didn't say a single word as he hugged him tightly.

'Not everyone can return your feelings…even though I-I love you so much…you couldn't respond to it, regardless of how much I feel inside.' He patted his mop of reddish pink hair as he somberly looked to the graying sky, it was starting to rain. '…but I won't stay silent anymore, I'll make you forget about him so you'll only love me, I promise, I won't break your heart.'

**o~o~0~o~o**

Kiyoshi was feeling a lot better now, although he was slightly confused-and soaking wet! 3 hours ago, he was heartbroken but now he felt…happier. It's all very sudden for him but…

_**-:Flashback:-**_

_Kazuma cupped his cheeks and gently wiped away his tears with thumb, he had stopped crying just a few minutes ago. He looked up at Kazuma's light yellow eyes._

"_Kiyoshi, I…" a light blush appeared on Kazuma's pale cheeks, he suddenly looked down on the ground._

"_What?" Kiyoshi almost chuckled at the brunette's cute and innocent reaction, it was rare to see the normally calm and mature teen so flustered, so he listened attentively._

"_Actually I…like you…" he confessed then leaned over kissed the smaller male, he no longer cared if gets slapped for it as long he gets this one time to kiss Kiyoshi, they pulled back, both boys blushed and turned away to face opposite direction. "I know it's too soon and I…" silence followed, both were on their own thoughts. '…even if he rejects me, I won't give up…'_

"_I…uh…I'll head home now…it's about to rain again so you should, too your parents might be worried about you…" he perched down from the tree and decided to walk to the direction of his house, however he abruptly stopped when he heard Kiyoshi spoke._

"_Umm…I-I like y-you too…" Kiyoshi whispered, his whole face, ears and neck were covered in red, brunette eyes widened, he smiled genuinely at him, waved and continued walking. Kiyoshi leaned on the trunk of the tree small smile forming on his lips as he lightly touched it with his fingers._

_**-:End of Flashback:-**_

'What am I thinking?!' Kiyoshi blushed in a dark shade of pink that rivaled his reddish hair…he held his warm cheeks in his hands and shook his head. "Maybe I'll make lunch for him tomorrow…as thanks for comforting me!" he mumbled cheerfully to himself as he continued to walk home a small smile playing on his lips. It never occurred to him that the person he was thinking of also never got his mind off him.

He might have answered rashly to Kazuma but he's not regretting it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Why exactly are you here?!" Naoko calmly asked as she ate her dinner resisting the urge to smack the raven across the head, she grabbed another rice ball.

"Because I'm your boyfriend." Sasuke said frankly, a vein throbbed on Naoko's forehead and her grip on the food tightened but she decided to remain calm.

"I never said that I'll be your girlfriend, so go away." She coldly said as she drank water and slammed her glass down, shaking the table lightly. Sasuke just continued to eat as if he didn't hear a single damn thing. "That's it! Pay for my rice balls and or else--" she demanded as she stood up slamming her hands on the table in the process but she was interrupted when she noticed the lights were blinking. Eventually the whole street's electricity was cut off. "Now?!"

Sasuke smirked to himself, he stood next to Naoko and suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind, he smelled the faint scent of her blonde hair.

"Oi! What are you doing now?! Taking advantage of the situation!!! Let me go! Damn it!" the blonde angrily-and embarrassedly-protested as she tried to escape from the gentle but firm hold Sasuke had on her, she blushed madly.

"Don't resist." Sasuke ordered.

"Huh?! Why shouldn't I?!" Naoko didn't stop squirming against the embrace.

"I said I liked you and you'll be mine, that's a promise." he whispered, his breath fanning her ear. He shifted their positions so that he is now facing Naoko, he looked at her beautiful cerulean eyes and-without consent-captured her lips in a domineering kiss.

'…sweet…' Sasuke thought as he deepened the kiss more and more, he wound his arm around the blonde's thin waist while the other one was cupping the back of her blonde head. '…tastes just like oranges…'

Naoko's eyes widened in surprise, she wanted to but she somehow couldn't resist. So she obediently closed her eyes and accepted the deep kiss the Uchiha initiated, she weakly clutched the sleeves of the Sasuke's Chuunin uniform. 'What am I doing?! I'm a fucking guy!!!' her mind screamed but her body and heart didn't push the Uchiha away.

**~AngelYuuri**

**A/N:** I thank the people who take time to review my story and generally those who read it. I sorry I can't fulfill all the request you sent me but I'll try my best. Warning: The next chapter is just a filler. That's all. Hay naku! Tulog na ako.

I already said this in the first chapter but I'll repeat it. I know Naru's OOC here but when he drank the potion her became a girl inside and out, so even his emotions and instincts changed. For example he gained woman instincts.


	6. Chapter 6:Happy Memories

**: **Hi! I'm back! But I'm really tired form lack of sleep I guess. Anyway I must warn you that this chapter is not really important in the plot but I decided to write it because I figured that you would like more SasuNao before we proceed. This one is really from my own imagination cuz I don't know what to write.

**-:-Love Potion-:-**

**Chapter 6: Happy Memories**

Naoko had been forced by Sakura yet again to meet to the other girls for another shopping spree. Oh sure she like the last time they shopped but-oh come on! They've been in the mall yesterday! Ok! Maybe not yesterday! But still! Besides they bought…like…a hundred clothes for her…and they were going to shop again?! You gotta to be kidding me!!!

"Oh c'mon! We're only gonna look at new items, eat, have fun then go home! It's not even going to take that long so get up, stop whining and be a man!" the strawberry haired girl harshly dragged a weeping Naoko by her collar.

"But-but…Sakura-chan! I-I…" the blonde pleaded showing the girl her best puppy dog eyes she could manage, her baby blue eyes was tearing a little just for effect. 'Maybe…maybe my charm will work!' she thought determinedly.

"Your puppy dog eyes won't help you today!" she frowned and continued to drag her, Naoko crestfallenly drooped her blond head.

'I getting tired of dragging this one!' suddenly a very brilliant idea struck Sakura, her emerald green eyes glinted mischievously before she carelessly let the poor Naoko go, then walked away. "Fine! If you don't want to go then don't!" the unsuspecting blonde almost cheered at that but the following sentence made her beg Sakura take her with them. "I hope you don't mind your 'secret' being revealed?" she emphasized the word 'secret' as she narrowed her eyes.

"Please! Please don't! Take me with you!" Naoko was hopelessly crying while desperately clinging to Sakura's left leg like her life depends on it. 'I'm so unfortunate…'

On the other hand, Sakura was grinning triumphantly as she showed a peace sign to no one in particular. "Ok fine! I'll take you but don't make me drag your heavy ass anymore! It's damn tiring!" she crossed her arms as she said it, she saw the depressed Naoko slumped her shoulders before nodding timidly. 'Hell yeah! I won!' her inner Sakura practically screamed inside her. "Well? Come on!" Sakura impatiently walked to the same café they have been last time while Naoko followed her obediently.

Soon they arrived at the café where should have meet 20mins. ago but because Naoko was too unwilling to go with them, Sakura had to forcibly dress her and drag her here-not to mention she was quite stubborn and resisted too much-.

A group of chatting teenagers looked up to see a strawberry blonde haired girl wearing a white short-sleeved hooded blouse with black mini short while her blue eyed blonde companion wore a tube top orange blouse topped with a short-sleeved bolero that was tied in a knot in front and a denim ruffled mini skirt. Sakura quickly found the waving hand of Ino and ran toward them dragging Naoko by her hand.

"Hey guys!" Sakura gave a sly wink at Ino, the light blonde haired girl gave a mischievous grin before sipping her strawberry juice. Shikamaru muttered something to himself that similarly sounded like 'so troublesome' while Lee keep shouting something related to youth that they all ignored, he was sure energetic today!

Naoko scanned the sitting teenagers. 'Ok, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee…' her cerulean blue eyes caught sight of a bundle of ebony black hair at the next table, "Ah! You!" she growled as she took a defensive stance while pointing accusingly at the raven boredly sitting by himself at another table-all of them won't fit in one table besides it's too intimidating to sit next to Sasuke, the one's who were probably brave enough were Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru(he could careless), Shino and Lee-.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! You invited him?!" she asked incredulously. Sakura just nodded with a cheerful smile while Sasuke looked boredly at her with a smirk. 'So-somehow his smirk is really irritating me!' she gritted her teeth as quietly as possible, trying to control her anger. She never noticed the two medic-nins grinned from ear to ear.

"Isn't it time for you to notice me?" a sullen voice asked pointing the question at everybody who was busy with their own thoughts.

Everybody wide eyed looked at Shino who was sitting there for quite sometime. 'When did he get here?! Moreover how did he know we didn't notice him?!' they all chorused in their heads.

And as if, he read their minds. "Even before Sakura and Naruto arrived." He said in a matter of factly manner as he shrugged their surprised gazes before sulking in his seat mumbling about 'How inconspicuous he is' or something closely related to that. Some looked apologetically while some merely looked bored at him already used to his attitude.

"Anyway! Sit first! We can't go shopping if we don't have any energy!" Ino clapped her hands cheerful gesturing that the two females to sit at Sasuke's table. Sakura sat at the opposite side of the raven's chair, Naoko was about to sit next to the pink haired girl after she was comfortably at the place she wants when...Sasuke's pale hand griped her wrist and pulled her so suddenly so she fell automatically on his lap.

"Wh-Wha-What are you doing?!" Naoko was once again flustered red when she found herself sitting comfortably sitting on the raven's lap, she could even smell his musky minty scent. 'He smells good and feels comfortable…' she blushed even more and concentrated on struggling from the Uchiha's grip she didn't even hear the raven's response to her question-not that he replied anyway-. '…I'm going crazy!' she turned around and smacked the dark head behind her and stood up proceeding to sit beside Sakura.

Everyone almost laughed at the unusual sight of the raven carefully nursed his new bump on his head-but they all resisted-while he grumbled something that sounded like 'Darn it hurts! If you weren't a girl…'.

"Hmph!" the blonde stucked her tongue out at him before ordering a large parfait, a chocolate cake, a banana split, a milk shake and…let just say…all the deserts you could possibly order at a café.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

They sat on a branch of Kiyoshi's favorite tree as they watched the birds fly into the sky freely, it was not a romantic scene like a sunset or sunrise but they were contented of the peaceful scenery.

"Th-Thank you for taking me with you today! It was fun!" Kiyoshi stopped eating before giving a large grin.

The brunette didn't expect the other to thank him because honestly the redhead was the one who really helped him. "Ah, no it's ok!" he answered uncertainly as he watched Kiyoshi licked on his chocolate ice cream. 'He looks cute, maybe I should buy icecream more often.'

Out of the blue, Kazuma suddenly leaned forward to kiss Kiyoshi's reddish cold lips however he quickly pulled back and blushed light pink. He saw the other's astonished questioning gaze at him so he tried to explain… "I..um…" …but he himself was also shocked by his own actions so how do you expect him to explain if he himself didn't understand why he did it in the first place? 'What did I do that for anyway?'

Auburn eyes soften when they saw the other's confused form so he simply smiled at understanding and gave a chaste peck on the older boy's soft lips. Topaz eyes met chocolate brown ones they unconsciously moved to get closer to one another, their lips only inches apart…but suddenly a light brown cat with a disturbingly adorable red ribbon on it's ear suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They quickly pulled apart and focused on eating their own sweet icecream occasionally stealing glances from the other when nobody was looking.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"One Strawberries n' Cream please." Sakura politely said as she kindly pointed at the flavor she wanted to the smiling icecream vendor, just for good measure.

"Pistachio icecream!" a green clad boy who was obviously Lee cheered as he raised his fist to show how excited he was, although he didn't have be. After all, they were only going to buy some icecream as desert.

"I want a Vanilla icecream…maybe…" Ino flipped her hair as she carefully scanned the flavors that were available, unsure of what to pick while on the other hand Shikamaru pointed at the first one he saw which was Hazelnut.

"Akamaru says he wants this one." Kiba said as he pointed the milk…something…flavor while he petted his faithful white dog, the dog barked in agreement. But will Akamaru be satisfied with such a small icecream? I mean he's a big dog now!

"Umm…I think I-I'll try Bu-Bubblegum…" Hinata looked down also unsure of her choice but she wanted to try something different so she picked it.

"Hmm…I want Chocolate!" Naoko almost proudly announced as she looked at the other delicious looking flavors but she didn't want to empty her pocket because she was reserving it in able to buy precious Ichiraku Ramen later. If there was a ramen flavored icecream she would've probably pick it, no matter how much weird it sounds or looks like. They all looked expectedly at Sasuke who was yet to say his choice.

"Peppermint." He said simply before turning to watch the excited blonde-Naoko obviously-who's icecream is already being scooped from it's cold container.

"You forgot about me again." Shino sullenly said he sadly pointed at the weird-believe me you don't wanna know(who the hell invented that?!)-looking icecream, he returned to sulk at the back of the group after being served by the apologetic vendor. Sweat dropped from their foreheads as they witnessed the sunglassed-more like goggles-teen's behavior. They left the store walking while eating their sweet treat they just bought.

From out of nowhere, a brown cat with a red ribbon on its left ear appeared, three kids were chasing it furiously to complete their assigned mission. One of the boys bumped on the cerulean-eyed blonde girl causing her brown chocolate icecream to topple on her recently bought blouse.

"I'm sorry nee-chan!" the boy gave his neatly folded handkerchief to her and quickly ran to chase after the cat that caused a lot of trouble in their village. Why did they have this kind of lame mission anyway? "Ahh! Wait!" he hurried his pace to catch up with his teammates.

"Aaaahhh…." Naoko disappointedly threw the remains of her icecream away in the nearby garbage can before slowly wiping herself and her clothes. She tucked the handkerchief in one of her pockets before walking again with the others.

"Tough luck Naoko-san!" Lee tried to cheer as he rambled about way how to avoid another accident like that demonstrating some of the moves while talking. You should have moved like this and that….so on and so forth.

Naoko frowned, she was a ninja why couldn't she have avoided that?! She was pulled out of her reveries when the raven-haired shinobi wordlessly gave his sweet Peppermint icecream to her. Azure eyes widened at the offer before hesitantly taking the cold icecream and tried it. 'Sweet.' She thought as she smiled at the taste. "Thanks Sasuke!" she cheered before she continued to eat the icecream given to her before anyone could take it from her. 'It's minty and sweet…like Sasuke…' she quickly finished it.

By the time they arrived the mall all icecreams were finished the Uchiha discontentedly looked at Naoko's tanned face, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped the small trace of sticky bluish liquid from the corner of Naoko's reddish cold lips. Naoko blushed dark red at the gentle act of the raven while the girls almost fainted at the sweetness of the picture they make.

"What a youthful young love! Naoko-chan! Sasuke-kun!" tears flowed endlessly from Lee's black eyes as he put his fist above his chest to emphasize whatever he was saying, overdramatically. While the other boys simply smiled genuinely at them, truly happy for them both.

Sasuke finished tucking his handkerchief in his pocket when the blonde in front of him came crashing on him because she tripped on some stupid rope on the floor. They both fell on the cold marble floor eyes wide when they realized that their lips also crashed with each other when they fell. Naoko quickly drew apart from Sasuke preparing to say something when a strong hand cupped the back of her skull and pulled her down for another kiss.

This time the girls are already out cold on the floor while they guys blushed at the display of affection between the two. What is this day coming to?! They are having too many accidents damn it!!!

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he dragged an unconscious Ino motioning the others to do the same leaving the two sure-to-be-lovers alone in their own world of accidents. The others followed silently.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This is such a weird day!" Naoko watched the sunset by herself as she talked to the wind about this day's events, an adorable smile engrave itself on her lips as she was reminded of the scenes she saw today. For example Shino sulking at the corner, Hinata shyly dressed in an elegant gown, Lee wearing normal clothes for a change, Sakura and Ino bickering at each other for a piece of blouse, Kiba and Akamaru sharing a milk…something icecream and Sasuke. Sasuke being gentle, sweet and kind to her…it made her happy….Hey! Wait! She didn't forget about Shino this time!

"I had so much fun today! I should thank Sakura-chan for taking me with them!" '…and inviting Sasuke.' She added to herself before jumped on her seat and she stretched her arms happily before she walked to her favorite ramen shop. "Time for some Ichiraku Ramen!" She cheered aloud as she raised her fist to the air.

Today was filled with happy memories Naoko would never forget even if she returned to being Uzumaki Naruto because this day is already deeply etched on to her mind. The day she and her friends enjoyed a day off, the day she and Sasuke had an informal date-without his knowledge-.

**o~o~0~o~o**

**~AngelYuuri**

No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever

Any Comments? Suggestions? Corrections? Requests? Violent reactions? Please tell me.

**A/N: **Well I understand if you say this chapter is…crappy…but I tried to put as much fluff as I am allowed to cuz if I put too much…well, it might ruin the next chapters. So while I was writing the supposed to be '6th chapter' I thought that the story was going to end too fast, so I decided to make a bonus chapter. I hope you liked it. This is already edited but not beta-ed, I haven't contacted Azirahl ever since forever and my cellphone is going crazy for the past few weeks then now it's lost. I'm not sure if it is simply misplaced or it was stolen but I highly suspect that it was stolen.

I don't hate Lee ya know! Actually I don't have any Naruto characters so don't misunderstand me.


	7. Chapter 7:New Found Love

**: **It's sem-break so I don't know if I'll be lazier than ever(studying in a Chinese school like ours worns any normal person out! I need a break or I'll faint you know!)but I'll try my best to write more. Wow! I never thought that I would ever up-date this week! I hope you like this one.

**-:-Love Potion-:-**

**Chapter 7: New Found Love**

The sound of soft knocking on the door ringed in the empty residence, the owner carefully put his cup down on the table and stood up to answer the door.

"I-I wonder if he'll like this?" the waiting boy outside murmured as he look at the dress he is wearing and blushed. "That must be him." He said excitedly, he tucked his hair long hair behind his ears before he fixed his dress just before the excited Kazuma opened the wooden door.

The brunette was faced with a flushed Kiyoshi wearing a cute pastel pink dress that ends 5in. below his knees with thin white under laying that stopped just below his knees. It also was off shoulder so it exposed his smooth pale shoulders and long neck and a long pale pink sash was tied on a single knot on his slender waist for decoration. He also wore a silver heart-shaped necklace, a pink ribbon that matched his hair color on his wrist he also wore pink sandals to finish the outfit.

Kazuma literally stopped breathing when he saw his face, his face was beautiful even without make-up, face flushed with a nice shade of red, lips glossier than before and his long hair was neatly held back by a pink headband except for his bangs. 'He's like a-a delicate flower, brightening up my world!' the handsome male smiled.

The redhead blushed at the stare the older male was giving him, he was somewhat glad that he liked the outfit although it was embarrassing! "Uh…um…I-I br-brought you l-lunch…" he shyly held out a neatly packed lunch, he blushed madly as looked away before he could see the other teen's reaction.

"Um, thank you." He took the lunchbox offered to him and smiled in return for the meal, a light blush adorned his cheeks. "I…uh…do-do you want to come in?" the blush on the redhead became more darker if possible as he nodded timidly before walking inside before Kazuma followed and locked the door. "Would you like some tea?" He asked and gestured the smaller male to sit on the sofa and proceeded to the kitchen to make some tea when he saw him nod.

Kiyoshi stared at the mansion with awe, everything was clean and furnished despite the fact that the only one that live here was his bestfriend, his heart thumped sadly at that. He continued to look around, he saw various furniture decorations and paintings. 'Whoa…they all look expensive…' he thought amazed by their riches, he always knew Kazuma was rich but he didn't know that they were 'that' rich! Suddenly he felt that he didn't belong there, he didn't fit there, Kazuma was beyond his level not only in skill level but also in social status. He sighed, he felt like he didn't deserve somebody like Kazuma.

"Kiyoshi?" the brunette called, in an instance he redheaded beauty was right in front of him grinning widely. The topaz-eyed teen settled the tray on the low wooden table and poured some tea on the porcelain cup. The excited Kiyoshi happily plopped on the couch, grabbed his cup, and started drinking even though it was very hot. It wouldn't be delicious if it was cold anyway. Kazuma followed the suit while he observed his beautiful flower drinking from the corner of his eye. "Girls made you wear their clothes again?" he asked unexpectedly, in fact it was so unexpected that the redhead was almost choked by the tea.

Ever since Kiyoshi had gotten over Yuki, he had been wearing girls' clothes saying that the girls forced him to wear them, because of their vague reason. Although the truth was he asked them to help him look better than before, he didn't agree at wearing girls clothing at first, but he figured that maybe Kazuma would like him more in girls clothes.

He wanted to looked good in front of Kazuma, he wanted the other to love him more although he doesn't know why he was sure he wanted it. For the past few days he felt happy hell he felt happier than he'd ever been and he wanted to keep his happiness with him forever, he wanted to be with Kazuma forever. Well…he is still confused with he is feeling right now but he was sure as hell that he felt happy just being with his best friend, he easily forgot his troubles and problems when he was with the brunette. He liked the other's presence, his smiles, his comforting voice, his touch, his kisses…his everything. His conclusion? He like Kazuma.

Coughed out the stuck tea from his throat before he blushed yet again, he drank the remaining of his tea to hide his bright blush. "Uh, yeah…"

"They did a good job." The brown-eyed redhead saw a smile ever so charming smile of his bestfriend, he never would have thought that his friend was brimming happiness because he like the way the redhead looked.

"I guess…" he refilled his cup as he answered thoughtfully, he was really thankful that he was particularly close with the girls-because of his girly looks-, he silently thanked the girls as he drank his tea again, they are the ones that lent him this dress, after all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Wh-why the hell are going with me?! Moreover, why the hell is your hand around my waist?!" she calmly asked though there was and obvious vein twitching on her forehead and her eyebrows are meeting.

"Because you're mine." Sasuke held his precious blonde more secure in his arms as they walked down the road leading to Yamanakas' flower shop. they were supposed to help Ino there because of the incident-when Naruto got sick before he became a girl-last time they weren't able to help Ino in the shop, so as compensation they have to help today and this time they have to work extra hard. Or else Ino would make sure it's the last day of their lives!

"Wh-who the fuck told you that?!" the blonde blushed as she sputtered the question, people looked at them with questioning eyes. I bet they were saying 'What a bad mouthed girl!' fortunately for them the blonde ignored them.

"Hn." The Uchiha glared at another guy who was trying to get close to his azure eyed blonde. The number of the men who were trying to get close to Naoko were increasing and they became more bolder. Seems like Sasuke hugging the blonde girl isn't enough proof that she is already owned. Pale arms tightened their hold on the slim waist making Naoko stumble forward and crush her lips on the taller male. She blushed hard but she didn't pull back, she didn't want to admit it but she like it when the boy kissed her. But not in public!

She pulled back abruptly from the kiss after what seems like a forever, why didn't she realized sooner that they were on a public road?! "B-B-B-B-BASTARD!!!" she shouted so that the whole wide world could hear just what kind of bastard his so called boyfriend was. She was blushed madly as stomped her foot to their destination, muttering curses along the way. Sasuke simply smirked. She gritted her teeth silently as she fought the urge to smack the Uchiha. 'Can't he stop being a bastard for even a minute?! I swear this bastard is going to get serious beating when I'm done with him!' she was already forming unimaginable ways to torture her raven…wait…her raven?! 'I never said that…did I?'

She glanced at the emotionless raven occasionally glaring at some guys who still tried to court the cute blonde. She smiled to her self as she remembered the days she spent with the Uchiha since they had their second kiss. It was annoying, angering and embarrassing filled days, but despite all that, she had fun, felt happy and so much more. It was also less tiring than before, she didn't have to deal with numerous fanboys because Sasuke would always protect her and hold her secure-although that was also due to his possessiveness-. She never felt like this before, she would blush everytime the raven would hug or kiss her, butterflies always made their way to her stomach when she thought of him, she felt like smiling at just about anything the raven would do. Her heart would beat rapidly merely because he is near and most of all he wouldn't leave her mind for even a whole minute. She had a very long list of what the older male make her feel but one thing is for sure though…she loved him.

"Oi! Dobe you're going the wrong way!" Sasuke pointed out when he caught his beautiful azure eyed blonde wondering off the right path.

"Huh?" Naoko was surprised to find herself at the wrong road, she was too lost on her own thoughts to even pay attention to the road she was walking, she blushed slightly before walking again. "I-I was just t-testing you!" She saw the raven roll his eyes sarcastically from the corner of her eye. 'This bastard's gonna pay! Big-time!!!' she was burning with anger and her head was visibly emitting steam because her of her contained anger.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"That…!" Kiyoshi quickly ran to the direction of the couple walking by the street.

"Wait! Kiyoshi…!" the brunette hurriedly ran to catch up with the redhead who was actually running faster than he'd ever seen. "What's the problem?!"

"I-I have to talk to that girl!" the shorter male hurriedly replied as he looked back for a moment but did not stop running.

"Huh? Who? Why?" Kazuma asked worriedly curious as to what the younger male was so hurried for. What the world is happening?!

"The blonde! It's important!" Kiyoshi snapped as he frantically ran to look for the girl he was after. 'She's gone again…' he thought dejectedly as he stopped to breath for a moment 'I can't give up now!'. She's…the one…the boy…that drank…the…" he panted but the other quickly understood and nodded, he also helped look for blonde hair and blue eyes.

'I've got to help him find her!' the older thought determinedly. "There she is!" he proclaimed as he pointed to the blonde girl surrounded by boys.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Naoko-chan!"

"Nao-chan! Marry me!"

"Naoko your so cute!"

"Naoko-chan! Be mine!" the couple simply ignored the boys shouting to get the blonde's attention however for those who tried to get too close, only death-from Sasuke-would await them.

"Sasuke-kun!" a fangirl shouted. Oh, I almost forgot! Sasuke also have fangirls! Sasuke glared all the more.

"Sasuke-san! I'll bear your children!"

"Sasuke-sama! You're so hot!"

"Sasuke-kun! I love you!" the blonde felt a tinge of jealousy at that.

"Break up with that bitch!" Sasuke growled at them, all the fans backed away from the angry raven. But after he turned away to continue their long journey to the flower shop, they all came back shouting again. Don't they ever get tired?!

"Please let us though I need to talk to them!" a voice oddly pleaded from a far.

"Huh?" Naoko looked to the left where she saw an arm waving frantically at her, finally the owner of the arm was revealed, they kneeled down-at the very front line of the fans-and panted for a moment-going though a crowd of crazy fanboys and fangirls no joke ya know!-. "You're that…!" she gasped, she covered her mouth quickly before she could sprout another word. 'I wasn't supposed to recognize them!' of course she met when she was still a boy! She nervously looked at the raven that still had his emotionless look on his face, it was as if he knew everything. Although that was impossible, no one would have guessed that the loud annoying boy Uzumaki Naruto transformed into the oh so famous hot and sexy Naoko-chan because of a potion.

The reddish haired girl together with her yellow-eyed companion ran closer to them and begged. "I-I need to talk to you! Please it's important!" surprisingly the Uchiha didn't mind them stepping closer to them. "In private!" she hastily added seeing all of the fans and most importantly the older girl's lover. 'This is huge trouble.'

"O-okay…" the sapphire-eyed girl hesitantly replied and silently asked Sasuke for permission although she didn't know why she would need it. Surprisingly enough the Uchiha nodded and glared again at the fanboys and girls. They quickly ran into the nearest corner to hide where they were quite confident that other people wouldn't pass until their conversation is over. While the boys came to silent agreement and both glared at the fanboys who tried to get near the alley the girls entered.

"Kazuma, Musashi Kazuma." The brunette said.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Both of the girls breath first, being surrounded by crazy people was also suffocating. "I'm Masako Kiyoshi." The reddish haired girl said before holding out her hand.

"Uzumaki Naru…I mean…my name is Naoko." Nervously took the hand and shook it smiling fakely to cover up her mistake. "Isn't your name for a boy?" she asked genuinely curious, Kiyoshi sweat dropped at that.

"First, if you must know I'm a boy." He redhead said waving her index finger as if lecturing somebody while Naoko obediently sat. Naoko simply blinked at that before she observed the girl…I mean…boy's clothing before looking back at his face, Kiyoshi sighed and answered the unvoiced question. "I borrowed clothes from my friends so I would look good for…" he trailed off as he blushed because of what he was about to say.

The blonde just nodded, she wouldn't force the boy if he didn't want to say it. "More importantly what do you want to talk about?" she softly said so no one would hear.

The younger boy cleared his throat and gulped, he didn't want to admit it but he was nervous of what will be the blonde's reaction after this conversation. "Okay, I know that you're a boy."

Naoko covered her gasp with her hands but her eyes were still wide from shock. "H-h-how did you…?"

"Actually, there was this person that I really liked for a really long time but I knew that he like girls so…I made a potion that would turn me into a girl. I was hoping that he would like me back when I become a girl but I didn't know he already has a fiancé…I know he really loves his fiancé so it was pointless to become a girl." the redhead looked sad for a second but he smiled, he has Kazuma now and he is happy to have him. "But I have gotten over it already, now I know that he won't love me even though I'm the most beautiful girl on earth besides if ever he'll like me back it won't be true. I also figured that I loved him as a brother and not like a…." The blonde girl nodded in understanding.

"So you're the one who made it…but how did I end up being a girl?" Naoko asked a bit angry but she willed herself not to shout at the boy until he had finished his explanation.

"Well…I'm not really sure but…do you remember the day when we bumped to each other?" a nod. "I think I accidentally gave you my bottle that contains the potion because I was in a hurry. I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I didn't know!" he almost shouted before he bowed his head and tightly closed his eyes preparing for the blonde's wrath.

"I forgive you, I know you didn't mean it." Her anger dispersed, she smiled at the teary-eyed redhead before asking again.

"Thank you!" Kiyoshi smiled back as he felt a large weight was lifted from his shoulders. But still…there was something bothering him…

"Hey! How did you know that I was the boy you bumped?" she asked again, fearing that others might have already figured about her unexpected sex change.

"At the restaurant when your friends left you for an hour I heard you not to mention your gold hair and azure eyes…I was going to tell you but you already left with your friends. Then I never saw you again up until today." He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully before he smiled again. "Umm…about your lover…does he know that you're a boy?"

"He's not my LOVER! And no he doesn't…" she said off handedly waving her dismissingly although her heart is now facing a dilemma. "Can you make an antidote for the potion?" she asked distractedly.

"Yeah! Of course I can, but by the time I finished it you would most probably have returned into a boy…Oh…anyway I have to go! I promised Yuki we would meet him today!" Kiyoshi said cheerfully before moving out of the alley together with Naoko. Once they had gotten out, they saw Sasuke and Kazuma sitting on a bench in a near-by shop drinking tea, all of the fanboys and girls were all gone from sight.

They both sighed in relief before walking to the boys who also noticed them, both stood up before going with their own partner. They waved their goodbyes before going to their original destination.

Soon they had safely gotten to the shop without any further more interruptions from fanboys, fangirls and Sasuke, however the raven worriedly but silently watched Naoko who was obviously distracted after her conversation with that redhead. Although she tried to hide it behind her fake smiles, it was crystal clear as day to Sasuke.

'What is bothering her?' he worriedly thought before approaching the blonde when they were allowed to have short break due to Choji complaining that he didn't have anymore energy. "What happened?" he asked unable to keep his worry from his voice, he cupped the girl's cheeks in his palm before looking directly at her clouded blue eyes.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's the matter! You better get your eyes checked, you're seeing things now…" she smiled sadly at him and her voice was slightly shaking despite her efforts to make it cheerful. After that, they continued to work as if the conversation did not happen. Sasuke sighed for the nth time today.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**~AngelYuuri**

~No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever~

Comments? Suggestions? Corrections? Requests? Any violent reactions? Please tell me.

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked Naoko and Kiyoshi's outfit cuz I had a really hard time thinking it over, if not then I have a really bad fashion sense. About the first scene, I did it twice cuz I'm a little confused what to write so forgive the mistakes if you see them and please inform me so I could fix it. Thanks so much for those who reviewed!

Explanations!(I don't want to keep on editing A/N's so I'll write here all possible questions):

1. In the last chapter the reason why Kiyoshi and Naoko allowed to be kissed because they also unconsciously loved Kazuma and Sasuke.

2. SasuNao kiss in public-Naoko liked it that Sasuke kissed her but she didn't realized that they were in public until it was too late.

3. Sorry for not writing the scene when Kiyoshi had gotten over Yuki.


	8. Chapter 8:New Doubts

**: **Sooooo sorry guys for the super long delay, low quality chapter and etc. I wrote this a long time ago but I wasn't satisfied with the results so I made it all over again though I'm not still satisfied I posted this one. Sorry for the long wait!(I know this one is crappy but go ahead!)

**-:-Love Potion-:-**

**Chapter 8: New Doubts**

"Ha! Finally some rest!" Naoko threw herself on the bed after taking a short bath, she look at the window beside her bed as she reflected about the day's events. 'Today has been a really long day!' she blankly stared at the night sky which painfully reminded her of Sasuke's raven hair and eyes, the moon also glowed as pale as the Uchiha's skin.

"Sasuke…" she whispered silently to herself as unwanted tears rolled down her face, she thought about the boy. She laughed humorlessly for her own stupidness, curse herself for not noticing earlier! She was love with him! He is the first one that she actually loved like this. His smiles, his cocky smirks, his snide comments, his flattering words, his touch, his hugs, his kisses, his face, his eyes, his hair even his name and goddamn personality! She loved them all! No matter how much of a bastard he is in the past, she still loved him. Yesterday, today and tomorrow, she knew these feelings for the raven would never disappear and she never knew why...Why did she love the bastard in the first place? There was no reason to…absolutely none…

And would there be a change if she noticed her feelings earlier?

She remembered the days where she was still a boy…she would always make fun of the raven just to get his attention, even though he was angry or annoyed it was always enough for her…it was better than none. Although Naruto and Naoko had the same personality, goals and dreams, hair, skin and eye color, height and weight, blood type even the same chakra. The fact that Naoko and Naruto were still different in some way would never change no matter how hard you try. The fact that Sasuke would never love Naruto in return…will…never…change…

Or will it?

"Sasuke…" she whimpered again as she clutched her pillow, more tears stained her beautiful face, she should have ever loved him like that. She should have known that it would end like this. Naoko-the blonde haired blue-eyed kunoichi never actually existed, she was just a cover up for somebody's mistake. Soon she'll disappear after Uzumaki Naruto's return, she'll disappear and will never return forever. So why was Naruto so envious of her? She was a fake anyway. But were her feelings fake? Would her feelings disappear with her? Would Sasuke miss her? Would Sasuke hate Naruto if he learns the truth?

Would hate her forever? Be disgusted and loath her?

She cried harder and harder though she was already tired she can't stop the tears from falling. 'Sasuke I hate you so much for making me love you and hurting me like this! I don't why I still love you after all this time! Damn it!' she hugged the picture of team 7 that was on the table near her bed, she gently caressed the raven's face on the picture with her finger while chuckling a little at Sasuke's cutely annoyed face. 'I'll never regret loving you…'

"Sasuke…I'm sorry…I…love…you…" she murmured to herself before falling asleep. However, does she still have the right to say that after lying so much to him?

**o~o~0~o~o**

**The** **Next Day…**

"Hi! Yuki! Himeno!" Kiyoshi waved his hand furiously so that they would notice him through the crowd, the pair glanced to his direction hearing their voice being called out before waving back with a smile.

"Ya! Kiyoshi! Why is Kazuma not with you today?" Yuki asked curiously at the panting boy in front of him when he observed that the brunette wasn't in sight, it was rare to see him without his…um…boyfriend.

"He was assigned to a mission, it was an easy one so he didn't need any companions." The redhead pouted with an annoyed face and tone because his lover wasn't with him. He suddenly hated Tsunade for not assigning such a mission to some Genin it was so easy anyway. Why did she picked Kazuma anyway?! 'Maybe because he was the first one she saw? I bet she'll assign an ANBU if one happened to pass by.' He mentally answered himself.

"Oh…" the couple chorused as their sweatdropped at the boy's attitude.

Did they just read his mind? Or was it obvious what he was thing thinking. A drop of sweat also slid from Kiyoshi's face. There was a moment of silent nervousness between the three of them until the long raven-haired girl decided to speak.

"Umm, Kiyoshi-kun may I asked why are you not wearing girls clothes today?" Himeno politely asked clasping her hands together with a nervous smile, she observed the boy clad in a simple red short-sleeved shirt and loose gray pants with shin length brown boots, his pinkish red hair tied in a high ponytail. Sapphire blue eyes also glanced at the boy.

"Well…it's…just…" the boy rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture as he tried to come up with an answer, he looked away from the blue violet eyes that were looking at him with curiosity. After all, it was noticeable to see Kiyoshi wearing boy's clothes because he always wore girls clothes ever since he got together with Kazuma. Sweat fell rapidly from the brown-eyed boy's face as he tried to keep up his smile to cover up his nervousness and embarrassment inside because the only reason he wore girls clothes is…

"Because Kazuma is out on a mission today!" Yuki cheerfully answered the question as if was the most obvious thing in the world, with a knowing smile he glanced at the madly blushing redhead. He just loved to teased the short boy, he always knew that he would end up with the brunette he just didn't expect it would take _that_ long so it was a kind of a revenge for making him and Kazuma wait-though it was partly Kazuma's fault too, that's unfair-.

…because he figured that Kazuma would like him more…

"Oh, I see…" Himeno's light blue violet eyes blink several times, as she processed the answer, she smiled teasingly at the boy as if she knew exactly what was on the redhead's mind, in a way she does, the boy was too readable.

"Yuki!!!" Kiyoshi burst as red fully took over his beautiful face, he glared at the taller male who was laughing non-stop at him while his fiancé was also giggling. "You're so DEAD!!!" he angrily gritted his teeth in a comical fashion as he used his right hand to pull up his sleeves and stomp him feet as he walk towards Yuki prepared to beat the hell out of him. The blue haired man immediately paled, he was no ninja like the redhead ya know and he didn't want to end his life yet.

"Sorry, sorry you don't need to get so angry you know." The dark blue haired male held his palm up-as if pushing something-while smiling apologetically at the younger male seeing that he was getting serious mad and he was going to be beaten seriously to a pulp.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Naoko-chan is-is there s-s-something w-wrong?" the blonde's blue eyes widened immediately before turned around to see the source of the soft voice, only to be met with Hinata's worried blushing face.

"Ah! No I'm perfectly fine!" Naoko said cheerfully with an obviously forced smile as she tried her best to assure the pale-eyed girl.

"Is that so?" with a fist on her jacket clad chest the raven haired Hyuuga frowned at the lying blonde girl as she observed the girl's appearance. She was in a round-neck light pink long blouse with puffy short-sleeves, loose white knee length shorts and black ankle length standard sandals while her hair tied was in a high ponytail but what caught her attention the most is...

"Yes! Ah! I have to go now, I was called by Tsunade-baba!" the blonde replied as if she just remembered it, she waved cheerfully to the silent girl while she ran to the Hokage's office with a smile-which was fake by the way-plastered on her face.

"Naoko-chan…" Hinata whispered, worried as she remembered the dazed looked of the blonde while she walked before she approached her, her red rimmed eyes that marred the beautiful ocean color, the sad aura she was emitting which was usually cheerful and the obviously fake smiles that hid her true emotions. A breeze blew and the image of the pink back disappeared.

"_Would Sasuke still like me if I return…?"_ the wind whispered so softly to Hinata's ears.

**o~o~0~o~o**

_**-:Flashback:-**_

"_Would Sasuke still like me when I return…?" the small voiced question reached his ears. He immediately turned to the disturbed blue-eyed blonde behind him but he also immediately turned away. The girl had an unmistakably sad look._

_Guilt with a pinch of doubt weighted down on him as he watched the blonde-who was obviously devastated after they talked-reunited with the Uchiha. 'I-I-I'm sorry…I…I…' he thought guiltily before going with his brunette lover headed to another direction, away from the couple._

_Then after thinking the matter over and over again a question that he had never been wanting asked deep inside his consciousness occurred to the redhead: 'Would Kazuma…'_

_He tried to assure himself and have faith that Kazuma surely…surely…_

_**-:End of Flashback:-**_

'Would Kazuma still like me if I didn't look like a girl?' Kiyoshi absently thought as he blankly looked at the items before him. He asked this question to himself for the nth time and he already answered himself many times but…what if…what if he was only convincing himself to see the opposite of the truth, the lie...what if…

He knew he needed to asked Kazuma but…he was scared of the truth.

"What's the matter?" he was brought out of his reverie when Himeno suddenly tapped him on his shoulder, he jumped a bit, surprised and turned to the girl behind him. The raven worriedly looked at him.

"Huh? Ah! Nothing!" Earth colored eyes blinked quickly, regaining from the shock before he smiled although it was forced and fake he managed to fool the suspicious Yuki-who was glancing at them-or so he thought...

"You've been spacing out." She flatly commented not hiding her unconvinced look from the redhead.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Kiyoshi returned to scanning all of the items in front, his mind semi-focused to find just the right thing for the couple to buy.

Bluish lavender eyes closed slowly as she sighed tiredly, tired of the act. She heard random comments like 'This one is good!' or 'Looks cute on you.' on the items while she approached the excited redhead. "I know something's bothering you, you can tell me but if you don't want to that's okay…"

Kiyoshi thought what really his problem is but he doesn't have any right? I mean he's just being overly paranoid right?! He and Kazuma were fine right…?

"Well…it's just…that…I…" the raven looked at him expectantly as he nervously stumbled over his words but when he figured that he cannot explain his own problem, he simply asked if he could ask the question that had been floating around his head for a few days now. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?" Himeno nodded in understanding urging silently for the boy to continue.

"Do you think Kazuma would still like me even though…I…I…don't…uh…look like…a girl…?" Kiyoshi asked nervously fearful for what answer might escape from the girl's lips. He squeezed his eyes shut as he readied himself for the strong blow of truth to him. 'Kazuma!'

"Of course! He seems to really care about you and I believe he likes you very much!" he blinked open his light brown eyes as he processed the answer, he wanted to believe in that answer, his courage and faith leveled up. But still…he wanted to…

"I wonder about that…" he murmured, again quite depressed but his spirits had lifted up a bit.

"If you don't believe me then why don't you see for yourself!" Himeno cheered, she knew that the boy would be dancing around again, she had faith in Kazuma because after a few short hours of being together it was clear as the day that he loved Kiyoshi more than anything. Kiyoshi should be more confident in himself!

"See for myself…?" he looked at her quizzically, the raven leaned down to his level and whispered of few tips in his ear. 'She really is a kind person, Yuki is lucky to have her…' he smiled to himself, happy for the couple, as the girl continued.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Can't you get another partner for me in this mission!" a loud girlish voice boomed inside the Hokage's office. 'Damn it! Why did this have to happen?! Why him?! Does god really hate me that much?!' the girl angrily huffed and crossed her arms.

"No, apparently you are the only one's who are available so bear with it." Though there was already a vein throbbing on her forehead and a migraine developing she tried her best not to hit her head, break all of her bones and throw the blonde out. Naoko's jaw dropped.

Sasuke smirked. "Looks like you're stuck with me." He said rather coolly. He's getting an opportunity to be with his favorite blonde so why not take it?

'Why? Why do I feel so strongly for him? I don't want it! But…' How could a simple sentence like that make the girl blush so madly? At the same time crush her heart into a thousand pieces?

"B-bastard!" She lowered her head in an attempt to hide the growing blush on her chubby cheeks, afraid to admit that the raven just made her heart beat 'just a little' faster. If you know what I mean…

The brown eyes of the Hokage glinted mischievously. "It seems that you two get together so well so this should be a piece of cake for you." She said rather confidently leaving no room for useless arguments, she arranged the files on her desk and started to wave them away.

"No!" the young blonde protested as she was carried away by the excited raven, he leaned her stomach on his shoulder and held her by her thighs so she couldn't escape.

'I don't want to be near him! It hurts! It hurts! The fact that you don't actually love the real me…' Naoko weak little punches hit the back of the Uchiha but he seemed not to even notice them.

"Yes." Sasuke bowed to the Hokage once and left the office, carrying a protesting blonde by his shoulder. Once the blonde got free she quickly took off leaving the Uchiha in the hallway.

'What the hell is bothering you? Why are pushing me away?' Sasuke thought sadly as he watched her retreating back.

_And for the first time Naoko couldn't decide what she wants and she should do…_

**o~o~0~o~o**

**~AngelYuuri**

~No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever

Any Comments? Suggestions? Corrections? Requests? Violent reactions? Please tell me.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry Naruto. Hey! I'm kinda having a hard time at school too(Chinese and Math) and there's this foundation day. I can't even find inspirations for this one though I have planned this for a while now, I even read a lot of angst fics-not only one-to get me in the mood to write this one. I'm not good at writings one emotions so if you have comments or tips please tell me!

Anyway I really need answers for this question: Do you want me to make a continue this story or not?

a) Yes!

b) No! The story will be ruined if you drag it any longer.

c) I don't give a damn, in other word I don't care do whatever you want. (But the thing is I don't know what I want…)

The last chapters are edited and...Anyway see you!


	9. Chapter 9:New Truths

**: **Hope you liked it! Especially after the dumbest chapter I did. Anyway it exams and my 3rd exam ended just a while ago so I decided to write this cuz I was so excited for the finale of part one! Ok someone had better stop me before I…ACK!

**-:-Love Potion-:-**

**Chapter 9: New Truths**

It was night again, the sky as black as the Uchiha's alluring, charming, obsidian eyes and hair. The moon glowed as pale as his skin and…

'Wait, did I just thought about his eyes and hair?! And why the hell did the moon turned to his face?!'

"No!" Naoko shouted, her cerulean eyes were suddenly wide at the realization that she just screamed with absolutely no reason. Her raven-haired teammate gave her a look. "Ahahaha…sorry…guess I was excited…hehe…" with an apologizing look, she sheepishly rubbed her hair and grinned. The Uchiha raised a brow but said nothing and continued walking. Naoko following closely behind. 'I made a fool of myself again…'

Naoko was so distracted by her thoughts that she never noticed that they had come to a stop and were on a…a place…a place hard to describe. It was so amazing! And the blonde couldn't do anything but stare in awe while Sasuke smirked at amusement. There was grass covering the whole place and flowers, lots of flowers, different kinds of flowers were arranged exotically beautiful around the place and the Sakura tree was standing beside them was slowly, gently dropping pink flowers around them. The moon's silver light that looked a lot closer than before gave the whole place a soft glow, making the whole place look a lot more ethereal.

"This is the Uchiha's hidden garden, not a single person who isn't an Uchiha has ever seen it before." Sasuke said softly so he would break the peace of the moment, but it broke through the blonde's reverie, he looked at the half moon hanging above them before he stared at the blonde's beautiful face that overcame the garden's beauty and kissed the girl.

Naoko close her eyes tightly before she pushed away the boy that she fell in love with in a matter of few days. She was about to shout obscenities to the raven but he stopped her by embracing her and giving a chaste kiss.

"I…I love you." He said so softly it was barely above a whisper. Naoko, with her wide cerulean eyes looked at Sasuke's onyx ones to see if this was just some kind of cruel joke however she only saw love, affection and sincerity in them, she quickly looked away, unable to take it.

'After lying to you so much, I…I…' she thought guiltily before she spoke out loud. "I-I-I-I'm sorry! I-I just can't!" she turned around and pulled away but a pale hand firmly grabbed her wrist and pulled so hard it made her face him again.

"Why?" Sasuke asked calmly, sadness evident in his voice as he looked at her heartbrokenly. The blonde didn't answer she harshly squirmed away from the pale hands gripping her, she turned around and ran until she was outside the gates of the Uchiha territory.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Sasuke! You have no idea what you are saying! You big idiot!" she muttered angrily as she continued to walk away from the manor. She laughed at the Uchiha's foolishness for loving her. "I'm a guy, you moron." And before she knew it, tears are already uncontrollably running down her face.

Her heart broke at the image of Sasuke's sad expression, everybody knows she would do anything to prevent the Uchiha from being sad, but is she willing to sacrifice herself for the raven's happiness? Doing so is just plain stupid and selfish but…is she allowed to be selfish?

'I'm known for being stupid!' the blonde furiously wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and headed for the gardens again to look for Sasuke. Even if it's stupid, even if it's pointless, even if this would only bring pain to her, even if…she would do anything to be loved by him even just for a minute. 'I love you so much, it hurts! Stupid Sasuke! You better be still there or else I'll kick your miserable butt!'

She arrived at the beautiful garden once more but the raven-haired teen wasn't there anymore, she looked around but there was still no sign of something relatively black or miserable. She was about to go when…a ball of black blur coming from the top of the tree blocked her way, the pale face was radiating with hope even though it was only smirking cockily. "Looking for something?"

The blonde smiled genuinely before a slightly tanned fist punched him lightly. "I hate you, you know that? You make me look stupid, make me do something stupid and make me confused about my feelings!" she angrily annoyed said however, her raven-haired admirer just chuckled lightly. "Hey! Don't laughed! I'm not yet finished!" she snapped with a glare, Sasuke stopped but he was still smiling at her nervous stupidness. Naoko took a deep breath to calm her self before continuing. "I don't know what the hell have you done to me but…ARGH! I don't know why the hell can't I just say I love you Sasuke!" she said frustratedly before she practically shouted. "I love you Sasuke! I love you! Why can't I just say those words?! GAH! Now I look so stupid!" she threw her hands in the air and continued to ramble on and on about who knows what.

"Usuratonkachi, you said it." Smooth baritone voice with a hint of amusement interfered Naoko's rambling about senseless things.

"Huh? I said what?" the blonde asked obviously totally confused about what, her now new boyfriend was talking about.

"You said 'I love you' to me, dobe." He pointed out with a smile. The girl's mouth hanged open at the realization but Sasuke quickly closed it by kissing her soft pink lips. "If you keep your mouth open like that an insect would come in." he said coolly before hugging the blonde and diving for another kiss. '….I love you too…' he felt slender arms shyly wrap around his neck.

Stupid…Sasuke…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Don't worry, no matter what kind of sins you've done, I'll still love you. I could care less how you look, you're the Kiyoshi I love and will love until forever. It wouldn't decrease just because you don't look like a girl." The brunette lightly kissed Kiyoshi's blushing cheek before he smiled. "You're smart, cheerful, kind and you look absolutely lovely, I would never exchange such a lovely person such as you for any guy or girl." He kissed the redhead's hair before he wiped the tears staining his love's cheeks, who didn't even seem to notice them.

All of a sudden something snapped inside Kiyoshi, he jumped to be able kiss Kazuma on the lips before practically shouting. "I love you too!" again and again while grinning like an idiot, Kazuma smiled back as his lover danced around, chanting.

That grin remain plastered until the next day and he chanted 'I love you too. I love you too.' whole night and day long, people were already starting to wonder that the hell is wrong with his brain however he didn't give a damn, he is happy and nobody ruins it and that applies to everybody-even Kazuma-especially to the non-significant people.

I love you too…

**o~o~0~o~o**

The next morning, Naoko woke up rather groggily, she was very tired for no reason at all, well…perhaps because of the mission and yesterday's events, she shrugged it off. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair in attempt to fix it a little before she went to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her heavily sleep marred face before she grinned at her reflection on the small mirror.

Today she has a date with Sasuke, yep! It is a DATE! Their first official DATE! So she had better get prepared. Honestly, she was still sleepy, actually, she never thought she would even get a wink of sleep because of the excitement but as soon as her head touched the pillow, she was immediately knocked out.

Anyway! She wanted to look her best when Sasuke sees her so she has to dress up, put make up and…oh! Take a bath, she was so excited that she forgot. After taking a bath she dressed in one of her loose gray shirts and black shorts. She opened her closet to be faced with dozens of clothes, she tried to find some good clothes, but eventually she fainted, she didn't know what clothes to wear and how to put make up.

"Oh no…" She rested her head on her hand as she tried to come up with a plan, sadly, not a single idea came up, she was about to scream her frustration to the world and break the eardrums of her neighbors and by-passers when she saw a bundle of raven hair and lavender. She smiled. 'Problem no. 1 solved!'

"Hi-Na-Ta-Ch-An!" she shouted so loud that the others have to cover their ears tightly to be able to live through while others only winced, probably the more experienced. Hinata just smiled and waved back at the blonde grinning so wildly at her, totally unaffected by the loudness. The gold blur was downstairs and in front of the Hyuuga in a flash, she was so fast the raven didn't even have the time to blink.

"Hinata-chan! Do me a favor! Please help me!" Naoko bowed, closed her blue eyes and clasped her hands tightly before Hinata, the girl stepped back a little from shock and blinked at confusion. "Please you're my only hope!" the blonde was practically begging, pleading and…whatever…Hinata felt a little sorry for the girl so she agreed.

"What favor are you asking from me?" the timid girl asked curiously, what does she needs so much that she came so far as pleading like that? And if she knew any better Naoko never pleads or begs. 'My only hope? What does she mean?' she patiently waited for the madly blushing girl to answer after a minute or so the girl spoke so softly she could barely caught it.

"I…I have a d-date…" Naoko murmured, wishing that Hinata already heard her, her ocean blue eyes met with the other's pale purple ones. Hinata blinked twice at the realization before asking again.

"With Sasuke?" the blonde nodded. "So…?" she looked at her, observed her, her clothes, hair, face, expression, nervous gestures…before she came to a conclusion. "So…you need help in preparing for your date?" the girl nodded twice before showing she baby blue, puppy dog eyes, Hinata sighed. "Okay." She chirped a bit excitedly before leading them to the Hyuuga mansion. 'I don't think she has 'that' many clothes to choose from or make-up in her house, maybe next time I'll buy for her.' The raven-haired girl thought.

Soon they were there and she led them to her room, which was a combination of soft yellows, light browns, lavenders and pastel blues. She opened her large wardrobe filled with different kinds of clothes-being rich sure had a lot of advantages-, some of them never got out of that large wardrobe because Hinata wasn't all that interested in dressing up but today the lucky one could see daylight.

Naoko was so amazed by quantity and beauty of Hinata's clothes that she didn't notice the girl already picking up some clothes for her to wear. "I could call Sakura and the others so they could help me…?" the raven said-more like asked-suggestively while she grabbed a light green summer dress that would definitely suit Naoko.

The blonde shuddered and Hinata already understood, it is scary to have Sakura around, she'll be so excited that she'd even outdo Naoko's, Ino would disagree whatever the pink-haired girl suggests and Tenten…would be Tenten. A sweatdropped from the Hyuuga when she saw the blonde was starting to turn blue. "I-I'm s-sorry, maybe t-that w-wasn't such a g-good idea…" she said guiltily before continuing her search for the perfect clothes.

'Maybe 'that' was my imagination…'

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

After going through a lot of clothes, and when I say 'a lot' I meant a thousand clothes, before they were able to choose the one that the blonde was wearing now.

Hinata waved Naoko goodbye and wished her luck, now that the blonde was out of sight the girl's pale face contorted into sadness. "Na…Naruto-kun…" she whispered softly before falling-kneeling-weakly on the floor. Of course, she knew! Naoko was so much like Naruto and that first day they had gone shopping for her clothes Sakura already told them, though the boys were probably not informed. She ran to her room and cried but after a few minutes she already stopped, moving forward was one of the things the blond taught her and she would do so, crying isn't going to do anything good, it's a waste of time and energy.

'Naruto-kun, I like you very much…' she smiled before washing streaks of tear marks that marred her face. Suddenly something struck her as she remembered Naoko's face and it got her worried. 'She doesn't look like she's feeling well…like she's dizzy or something…' she was really worried now but she can't chase after her just to ask something like that.

**o~o~0~o~o**

So today Sasuke looked absolutely…

The girls almost fainted when they saw the raven, he was just…well…very handsome, charming and…drop dead gorgeous.

THUD!!! Another group of girls fainted…WHOA! Someone actually died!

The raven teen was clad in a plain, round neck shirt, baggy, black pants and a black, hooded jacket. His raven hair was matted down a little, just enough to make the village girls faint. Not much, but that was something really rare-that you might not see ever again-, especially from the Uchiha. He waited by a tree near some store he didn't bother to memorize the name. Until…

THUD! THUD!!! Another set of girls…and boys…

The blonde had arrived dressed in a very short dress that ended in her mid-thighs, it was light blue but on the side of the dress there was a sewn sky blue strings hanging up to her knees, it was designed to decide the length of the dress if you pulled the strings the cloth would ruffle and thus shorten, it was adjustable. She also wore a rusty, see through, long sleeved, hooded jacket.

THUD!

Her long blonde hair was clipped but only a small portion of the right side and she looked as beautiful as ever with light make-up and neatly combed hair. Sasuke instantly pulled the blonde for a hug and a kiss before proceeding to their date. Did I say in public? Sasuke didn't give a damn.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What are those crazy guys up to?!" Naoko said in between her pants, they had been running away from those hormonal fanboys and girls and how long has it been? They only managed to grab an hour of peace before they had been spotted, yet again. 'Why am I so tired I don't usually get tired that easily and my body hurts too.' She winced at the pain.

"What's wrong?" the raven asked worriedly, the storm started brewing up above them but neither of them noticed.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Naoko smiled and jumped twice and turned to prove that she was though the taller male didn't looked convinced at all. "Hehe…anyway, I want to eat some of that!" she cheerfully pointed her finger before racing to the crepes vendor, Sasuke sighed at her childishness before smiling and followed his girlfriend.

After Naoko finished her chocolate filled crepe, it started to drizzle and she started to feel the drops of water on her skin. They wait for the raging fans—who were causing a ruckus-to deplete before they made a run for it, Sasuke covered the blonde by taking of the sleeves of his jacket and covered them both barely. It was getting cold but they both shared their body heat, suddenly Sasuke felt something odd.

'Her skin feels so hot, scorching. It's abnormal!' He turned to the girl and saw her breathing raggedly, her face in very red and her blue eyes were dull and hazed, he gingerly touched her skin only to find that she has…a fever! He carried her in his arms and layed his jacket on her body, he dashed to his house as fast as he could, only one thought was running through his mind. To get Naoko into safety! 'Please be fine!' he prayed as he sped up more when he saw her pained face looked even worse than before.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Sasuke layed his pained girlfriend on his very own bed and she is getting worse by the minute. 'Her clothes are dripping wet! It's making her condition worse!' He almost panickly searched for clothes but as we all know Uchihas never panics so he calmly got into his parents room and got his mother's old clothes. The teen gave them to Naoko who weakly tried to be a less burden to Sasuke.

"Sorry…I ruined our first date." The blonde girl laughed lightly but weakly as the raven tucked her in the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this won't be our last one. Just get some rest." He replied, brushing the wet silken hair before heading to the door. 'She looks much better now.'

"Thanks." Sasuke heard before he completely closed the door. Man, this must be the most tiring afternoon he ever experienced. A sick blonde could cause you more trouble than you expected.

'My head hurts, my body…it feels like I'm going to burst but I can't…' Tiredness lulled her to sleep, Naoko saw her whole world turn to black and she felt relax and more comfortable like…

3 hours, 3 hour had already passed and the blonde has yet to wake up. Sasuke was so worried, every 20 minutes he checks her up incase he could be of any help but the blonde stayed asleep the whole time she didn't even stir everytime Sasuke walks in, not that he was making a single noise. It is exactly 4 o' clock, it's time to check upon her again, he used his stealth as ninja to be able to walk in without making a single sound and as expected the girl was still asleep he was about to leave when he heard murmuring sounds.

A soft blue eye peeked open and relief washed over the raven not that anyone would notice it, well…perhaps a blue-eyed blond would. The blond carefully sat up before smiling somewhat, he was actually half expecting the raven to smile back but he gave him nothing but a wide-eyed expression. The blond tilted his head to the side confusedly looking at his boyfriend.

"Na-Naruto…" he barely heard him whisper, this time it was the blond's turn to be shocked, he looked at his body up and down only to find out that he had returned to his original body and in the raven's house with no escape. Sasuke's pale face switched from shocked to angered and hurt.

"Sasuke…I-I can explain! P-Please!" Naruto got up from the bed and kneeled in front of the angered male.

"You! How dare you!" the raven angrily shouted, tears started to leak out of Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry! I-I understand if you hate me now, I lied to you! I'm Naoko! I accidentally drank a potion that turned me into a woman, you can hate me and loath me! I won't expect you to forgive me after I've lied so much to you. But I promise you my feelings for you are true!" he cried, tears fell freely from his tanned face though he tried not to cry.

'Why an I crying now?! I'm the one who lied, I have no right! I knew this was going to happen but I still continued my foolishness! I was selfish!' he shut his eyes tightly waiting for any retort that would come out from Sasuke's mouth, the person he loves telling him that he hates him and never wanted to have anything to do with him anymore. I hate you! I hate you! These words keep repeating his head but before he knew it strong firm arms wrapped around him gently but securely.

"Baka, let me finish first! I was going to say how dare you turn into a girl?" he said in his ear before he kissed his low forehead slightly covered by short blonde bangs, blurred blue eyes were wider than before and he looked directly to Sasuke's black orbs, he can't simply believe what was happening, what is going to happen next? Is he going to hate him? Love him perhaps? Naruto wanted to believe the latter.

"Shh…please don't cry…I love you…" Sasuke cooed as he gently stroke the soft and fragrant blond mess of hair. But instead more tears ran down from those beautiful sapphire orbs.

"Idiot! Because you're angry at me all of a sudden! I thought…I thought…!" The blond retorted, closing his eyes tightly as he weakly punched the slightly older male's chest while he cried in relief. Sasuke loved him, as Naruto!

"I got angry because you turned into a girl, I loved you for who you are and when you turned into a girl I got angry because it wasn't the real you and I wanted to scold you but…" the raven explained, apologetic at the same time but Naruto abruptly cut him off.

"I'm sorry." A blush high on his tanned cheeks as he apologized, he was ashamed at himself for jumping conclusions too quickly without proofs. And he caused Sasuke a lot of trouble because of it.

"It doesn't matter now." Sasuke whispered softly as he tried to stop his blond's tears and get him to calm down and relaxed enough to hear his explanation. They just stayed there, Sasuke embracing the petite blond who was sobbing softy, while waiting he placed several kisses at random places of the other male's tanned face and blond hair. After a few minutes, the blond boy was calm again only sniffing occasionally.

Sasuke took a deep breath before he started explaining himself. "I knew form the very start that you were Naruto, you never changed even you're a girl." He chuckled at the memory at how Naoko acted so similarly to Naruto that it was already too obvious to him. "You could've tried to be more feminine and delicate, I bet everybody figured it out, dobe." He taunted playfully.

"I'm a GUY! And I'm not 'that' OBVIOUS! Bastard!" Naruto pouted cutely annoyed by being indirectly told that his acting skills were inadequate.

Sasuke snorted but gave him a small kiss on the cheek, completely ignoring the 'bastard' comment. "I love you Naruto, I love you it doesn't matter weather you're a guy or a girl." He kissed the irresistible cute blond's lips, he tighten his hold on the slightly slim but muscular body of the blond and ran a pale hand across the other's back.

"Teme! It matters!" The younger male retorted playfully after what seemed like a never-ending sweet kiss from his raven lover.

The older male just raised an elegant brow observing that there was a bright smile on his face and…"Yeah, it matters. I'm sure you'll look sexy with all of your girly clothes…" Naruto was wearing a dirty white, spaghetti strapped, short dress that was quite too small for him so it hugged all of his curves at the right places and it was too short it almost exposed his white panties he didn't know he was still wearing. "…I bet you're even more breathtaking without them…" added as an after thought the image already forming in his mind. "…but I would prefer it if you're covered with my favorite soup." Sasuke slyly licked his dry lips and with a predatory look, he darted to the pretty little Naruto.

"GYAH! SASUKE STOP! AAAHHH! NO! LISTEN TO ME! NOOOOO! ACK! STOP THAT! DON'T! STUPID! I HAVE A FEVER!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**~AngelYuuri**

~No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever

Any Comments? Suggestions? Corrections? Requests? Violent reactions? Please tell me.

**A/N:** Hey guys! The next chapter will be the epilogue and then the story is finished! So super(with capes and inhuman strength) sorry for those who were disappointed I really planned to make a continuation but some sort of voice inside my head is telling to stop here. Anyway the sooner I finish this story the faster will I be able to make another story and I don't think I'll ever be able to do a 100,000 or 60,000 words long story. Anyway, I hope you're not too disappointed to hate me, to tell the truth I was also quite disappointed with myself. Please inform me if there is something in the story like errors, loopholes so I could correct them.

Ok! Explanations:

1. I know Naruto is not the type of guy/girl to overly prepare for a date(the one I wrote isn't even that much exaggerating), but like I said it's her instinct to do that besides when your on your first date didn't you even prepare your clothes?

2. I have no sense of fashion, I know…so anyone with suggestions out there please help me, there is something seriously wrong in my head.

3. I don't think Sasuke is a big fan of sweets(except for Naruto) so instead of chocolates, cream, icing, juices or candies I chose soup.

4. As for the others who requested some things to be put in the story, don't worry if you didn't see it here cuz I'll put it in the epilogue. For those who I didn't put their request I'm already saying sorry.

5. I don't know if you've noticed but I never made Sasuke say 'I love you Naoko.' but only 'I love you.' So that explains a lot don't you think?


	10. Chapter 10:Payback Time!

**: **Ladies, gentlemen, kids and animals welcome to the last chapter more like the epilogue of my story Love potion. To make up from my broken promises I posted this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I was lacking motivation to write so I let my laziness get the better of me. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

**-:-Love Potion-:-**

**Chapter 10: Payback Time!**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do 'it'. I just couldn't resist…" the raven-haired boy tried to apologize but it seems that his lover wouldn't want to bother with his explanations, valuable explanations I mean.

"Hmph!" Naruto huffed, crossed his arms and held his head up as if to say that he would continue to ignore his pleading Sasuke over there no matter what. He would never forgive him after what he have done to him! 'Damn it! My ass still hurts!' he winced again for the millionth time as rubbed his back and it was still morning that means he'll have to endure it all day! Sasuke is so mean…this is all his fault!

"Ramen?" the tenor voice asked suggestively, the blond boy's ears immediately perked up and ran back to the Uchiha behind, he excitedly nodded his gold head a few times before declaring 'I forgive you!' to the whole world. The raven smirked triumphantly before following his cute lover to the ramen store.

As soon as they sat at one of the tall, round stools Naruto loud voice boomed in order to buy a bowl of Chashu ramen, you know he didn't have to be 'that' loud but the store keeper didn't say anything, he got used to it anyway. Unlike Naruto who was devouring tons of ramen, the Uchiha didn't order anything instead he lovingly-hungrily-watched the blond eat.

"Hey! Is that you Naruto?" a familiar voice asked from behind, they turned around to see their pink-haired teammate and her blonde counterpart, a string of noodle still peeking out of Naruto's delicate pink lips. "So you've returned!" she said rather excitedly and hugged him tightly with matching congratulations. Ino just smiled while Sasuke raised a brow at the blond.

"A-A-Actually Sa-Sakura-chan, Sasuke knows." Naruto pulled away from the tight embrace and lowered his head slightly because of embarrassment and to hide his bright blush that rivaled a tomato's redness. Sasuke swiftly grabbed the blond's slim waist and possessively kissed the sweet lips affectionately. By the time they parted Sasuke got that-He's mine!- look, he hugged the petite blond tighter.

"What the hell are you doing?!!!" he screeched, his face not the darkest red that could ever be. They never kissed 'that' passionately, affectionately and deeply in or out of public. Sasuke is very possessive and it doesn't know any boundaries, Naruto would just have to learn that. The blond struggled to be able to face the girls giggling excitedly as if nothing happened-Naruto and Sasuke didn't just kissed in front of them-and though inside they felt a twinge of jealousy at Naruto's luck, they felt genuinely happy for the blond boy. Naruto deserved happiness more than they do.

"We figured that Sasuke would eventually find out especially when he was eyeing you like a hawk, even before." Ino chirped cheerful while giving the Uchiha a mischievous knowing look, Sasuke snorted at slight denial but all in all he didn't give a damn. Naruto looked surprised and eyed his raven lover but something else bothered him…Wait!

"H-how did you know?!" He gave the blonde a shocked look while squirming against the tight embrace. Why Sasuke does has to be so strong, Damn it! I cannot lose to him! With a surge of adrenalin, he was able to push the stubborn Uchiha aside long enough to talk to the platinum blonde girl.

"Huh?" the said blonde raised a brow at the question as she tried to figure out what he was implying.

"I-I-I was…a-a g-g-g…" Naruto nervously stuttered, unconsciously making some gestures that he was…he was…

"Oh! You mean that you're Naoko?" She cheerful asked at the realization, the blond nodded in confirmation. "That's simple, Sakura told me before…actually even Hinata and Tenten knows." She explained simply, obviously she didn't see her pink friend trying to stop her from talking.

A vein throbbed from the tanned forehead, brilliant blue eyes sharpened and glinted evilly while dark murderous aura steamed from the blond boy. "SA-KU-RA!!!!!" he hauntingly bit out. Oh god! He's damn scary now that the villagers around them sweat dropped profusely, even Sasuke wanted to scram in fear.

"Ehehe, sorry but I have to tell the truth…" Sakura hid a cringed and smiled nervously but she visibly flinched when she saw that her reasoning wasn't doing any good. The bubblegum haired girl ran hiding behind anything possible that could save her from the blond's wrath. "Ahhhh! Calm down! Let's talk!" she tried but it seems that she has no choice but beg for her life.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"It's a good thing it didn't affect her, right?" the brunette commented while they watch the little banter between the blond and the rosette.

"Yeah, and it's a 'him' not a 'her' anymore!" Kiyoshi replied-more like playfully retorted-. "Anyway, I'm relived." He took a deep breath then smiled.

Kazuma smiled back. "Me too." The redhead gave a questioning look before asking.

"Why? You didn't have anything to do with 'it'." He said in a matter-of-factly tone, he silently let the older male hugged him while patiently waiting for some kind of answer.

"No, but I have something to do with you, if something is bothering you it bothers me too." Topaz orbs glittered in seriousness, Kazuma kissed the top of the redhead lovingly. The Masako's face was beet red and he couldn't utter another word. They silently walked away.

'Thank god, it didn't affect her…er…his cells, it would surely be a big trouble, I guess I made a slight mistake too.' Kiyoshi silently thought as he hopped his way to the candy store along with the beaming brunette. 'Oh, I remember! There's a festival going to be held tonight, maybe I should invite Kazuma!'

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Oh yeah! Revenge tastes so sweet, especially when you've been planning and waiting for it for far too long. The blond snickered mischievously as he watched from a far a frantically running Sakura, being chased by Lee and his fluttering love hearts. On the other corner of the village, his kage bunshin secretly laughed in the corner at Tsunade who was chasing a poor dog who was cluelessly spreading some pictures of the Hokage in her most embarrassing moments. He only knew that he was chasing a bone and that a woman with big boobs is chasing him, which made him run even faster.

"So you stopped wearing girl's clothes…" the boy behind him, mused as he got closer to the blond who visibly stiffened at the voice and the sentence.

"Shikamaru!" he turned back to face the brown-eyed Chuunin with shock.

"I wouldn't be so loud if I were you, Sakura might catch you." The raven warned, looking at the blond boredly with his lazy pose. Damn, and there he thought he could have some peace out here, there goes his cloud watching and napping time. With Sakura, Naruto and Lee here, nobody gets some peace of mind.

"Eh?!" Naruto quickly curled and waited for some kind of outburst-specifically from Sakura-, but he only heard what the pink girl was repeating just a few minutes ago. His cerulean orbs peeked a little but…nope! Not a sign that they noticed him! He then again faced the sitting Shikamaru. "I supposed Sakura-chan told you?" he asked irritably while nearing to sit beside the boy.

"No, I figured it out myself, I'm not stupid you know." Shikamaru shrugged, before closing his eyes shut.

"T-t-t-then…" the blond fearfully stuttered as he images of the humiliation he'll receive when he walked on the streets of Konoha. "…e-e-e-ev…" the raven tiredly cut him off, his napping time will be wasted even more with Naruto running crazily around like some hysterical fangirl.

"No, I don't think everybody in the village noticed but Kiba and Shino knew through you're scent, the others? I'm not entirely sure. Ahhhh…how troublesome." He explained calmly, his bored/lazy demeanor proudly showing once again with one of his favorite phrase.

"You've been sitting there and doing nothing, what's 'troublesome' in that?" Naruto raised a golden brow at the raven who obviously could not see it but answered nevertheless.

"Talking to you." Was the short reply, hopefully he could get some eye-shut right now since he was over answering questions, Naruto better not ask anymore or he'll…whatever.

Thankfully-for Shikamaru-the blond looks like he was going to be silent, then a rustle of leaves-must be a cat-, a number of footsteps viola! A 'slightly' annoyed Uchiha appeared behind the laying Shikamaru and a prettily pouting Naruto. How could talking to him be troublesome? But then again everything to the raven Chuunin is troublesome. He sighed oblivious to the raven behind him.

A second later, he found himself wide eyed, as he was sweep from his feet and kissing Sasuke. After their sweet kiss, the Uchiha slipped an arm on Naruto's waist and dragged him away leaving the unsurprised Nara behind, sleeping rather peacefully despite the noise below.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Argh! He dazed off again! 'I can't believe that I just let him kiss me like that in from of Shikamaru and drag me all the way here! Argh!!!' the blond glared as hard as he can to drill some hole behind the raven head or back but there's no such luck. What was he daydreaming about anyway?!

All of a sudden the blond felt a light squeeze on his…his…his butt… "HAU!!!" he yelped as he was cut off from his reverie, he clutched his back and glared to the person behind his back who dared touch him like 'that' only to find…Sasuke smirking smugly with all his might! Now Naruto is livid! He prepared to beat the Uchiha up just a 'little' bit before he castrates him and throw it in a boiling pot of water to fed to his fangirls and…but wait! 'How did he get behind me all of a sudden and why does my pants feel weird???' he asked as he felt the fabric of his all time favorite orange pants-the back side specifically-then…! SHIT!!! He had been walking this busy, crowded street with a…a…pants which its stitch that connects the left and right side is currently…unconnected. Basically, its stitch is torn apart which makes it a hole in his pant on the butt side.

"AHHH!!!" the blond quickly covered the spot with his tan hands much to Sasuke's displeasure, and there he was enjoying the view. Watching that round, plump ass move cutely while his petite blond walks was just…and now it's all gone but the groping was all worth it!

Anyway, looks like the people are all noticing the blond boy…and his pants and the Uchiha's possessiveness could not simply let other people see Naruto or more precisely his ass. He stood behind the blushing blond and they continued their walk to the Uchiha compound to find some…more appropriate clothes. Naruto couldn't suppress the practically glowing blush on his chubby cheeks as Sasuke walked so close to him.

Reasons why Uzumaki Naruto is blushing madly…

1. Because, of the hole in his pants.

2. Because, of the humiliation he received.

3. Because, Sasuke is walking too close to him.

4. And last but not the least; he humiliated himself again in front of Sasuke. (Not that it was that much of a big factor because he done it already and a lot of times, if I must say.)

They were near Sasuke's home so not many people pass by so Sasuke distanced himself a bit, but something still felt wrong…

"PERVERT!!!" he almost forgot that he groped him while they were on the busy streets, and speaking of groping he felt another light squeeze. Naruto's brow twitched annoyedly at this, he held back his fist from punching the Uchiha, blasting him away with a Rasengan and stepping on his cold dead body while laughing like a madman or whatever it takes to stop Sasuke and his lecherous perverted thoughts. By the way why are they heading for the Uchiha compounds?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke patiently waited for the blond to come out of the bathroom as he chuckled and praised himself for a job well done. He finally has his cute, adorable, pretty, beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeous, kind, cheerful, strong, sexy, innocent little kitsune, seriously, his dictionary-inside his head-was not enough to describe his Naruto.

He really loved him very much and he cannot believe that the blond boy would love him just as much, I mean after all these years Naruto didn't show any kind of romantic feelings for him, or so he thought. Anyway! The most important thing now is he has his most important, irreplaceable, irresistible, incomparable person in him arms.

The raven let his thoughts wander around while waiting. 'But I still can't believe that the dobe thought that I would hate him just because he was a boy, I love him for who he is and…' he stared blankly at nothing in particular until something caught his onyx black eyes, Naruto. His eyes widened as big as the moon, jaw dropped to the floor and…

Naruto in a light blue kimono, it was made of one of the finest silk in Fire country, embroidery of large flowers in different shades of blue were scattered around the cloth and the obi was navy blue, it was a piece of art. It fitted Naruto perfectly as if it was made for Naruto and only him. However, it was a bit big for the little blond making him look all the more adorable.

'…sexy…' Sasuke added to his previous thought as he wiped the drool coming out of his mouth with the back of his hand. He quickly snaked his arms around the slim waist and guided the blond out.

Naruto is simply way much more beautiful and sexy as a boy than as a girl, for him at least.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Naruto choked, gapped and stoned when his bastard of a lover let them to a festival, yet again he dazed off somewhere-probably because of the accident a while ago-, that's why he didn't realize that Sasuke took them to the festival-he wasn't even aware of-, harassing him in public and was wearing an elegant kimono with a large Uchiha symbol at the back. Damn bastard's sick way of announcing to everyone that the Uzumaki was his and all!

Well, since he was here dressed in an elegant kimono and all better make the best of the festival! It's such a waste to go back now, with all those shops and fun games he simply cannot turn back now! So there he was enjoying the little puppet show while eating his chocolate icecream.

After the extremely exciting show-at least for Naruto-his tanned, round face was yet again a mess of brown. Without warning Sasuke instantly licked the remains of icecreams round the cute little pink lips, when the face was clean there and wasn't even a trace of brown left, he ran his naughty tongue over those soft, supple lips. The blond was instantly flustered right from the moment the Uchiha closed their distance, now his cherry like blush reached his ears and neck maybe even his hands.

'Hmm, it's hot tonight…' little did he know it was because of his close proximity to the raven and his red flaming blush, something caught his eye. "Uwaah! A fox!" he excitedly pointed at the golden orange fox stuffed toy and made quite a run for it but Sasuke stopped him.

"I'll get it for you, I'm sure that you won't be able to win it anyway." He gave a cocky smirked and took off, slamming some yens to the wooden table before the blond could even blink.

"Teme! Stop! I'll win it myself! Ah!" he stepped on his long yukata and almost tripped good thing he quickly regained his balance, he annoyedly held the lower part of the traditional clothe. Ahh…damn! He was not used to this kind of clothes! Then a very bright idea came to him! After a few moments…

"Eh?!" A very shocked Sasuke almost dropped the fox plushie along with his jaws when he saw the blond teen. The ends of the long yukata tucked behind his obi so it exposed long, slim, tan legs. His eyes wandered at the form of his lover, unknown to his that there was blood dripping to the ground coming from his nose.

"Oh! Hey! I said I'd get it myself! Bastard!!!" Naruto glared ignoring the intense nosebleed coming from the Uchiha but he still took the stuffed toy and hugged it tightly. He grinned brightly at the Uchiha and continued to have fun with some other shops until the festival ended, still clutching tightly on the fox.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ok, right now Sasuke is truly annoyed and beyond pissed, livid. Right now, he was regretting winning that stupid fox plushie for Naruto. Let me explain the situation for you…

After Sasuke won that little devil, yup it was a scheming little devil stealing Naruto away from him! The blond never stopped paying attention and hugging it tightly, Naruto never hugged him that tightly, how could a little devil steal all of his dobe's attention and the good stuff?! Oh! Damn it! The raven groaned angrily at his angel peacefully sleeping beside him. Some how he got the usuratonkachi to stay the night at his house and sleep beside him but the problem is he can't get rid of the stupid fox out of those slender hands clutches, it was lying right between them!!! Blocking him from his love!

Argh! He roughly pulled it away and carelessly threw the toy somewhere far and embraced his precious dobe, unintentionally waking the blond.

"Hmm? Sasuke? Can't go to sleep?" he mumbled sleepily rubbing his gorgeous blue eyes adorably obviously preparing to stay up too along with his raven lover, oblivious that his fox was gone. The Uchiha smiled sweetly-which is rare-and gently touched his chin and pressed his lips with him lightly.

"I can now." he pulled his dobe closer, he felt slender arms tentatively wrapped around him as well. Hn! Little devil's out of the way!

In this peaceful night, holding your most precious person in your arms is the best thing Sasuke could ever wish for. Thanks to a little love potion, the managed to overcome boundaries that separated them before.

'I love you Naruto, I can't live without you anymore. Thank you for being with me…for loving me back…'

**-:-The End-:-**

**~AngelYuuri**

~No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever

Any Comments? Suggestions? Corrections? Requests? Violent reactions? Please tell me.

**Kimberly©**

**A/N:** Hey Guys! This story ends here, sorry for those who are disappointed by me, I thought I continue it but my capabilities are limited not to mention my time and energy. Enough of the melodrama! Ok so I hope you guys would continue to support me for the rest of my stay here at FanFiction. And since I've finished a story I feel like I'm really a true writer(though I'm not). This is actually the second story I posted here but I felt like it won't do so I deleted it and started to write this one. Thanks for those who gave me encouragement while writing this one I really feel grateful especially that I'm an amateur, still took time to praised my story.

I'd like to thank all those who supported me in this story, including all reviewers, put story alerts and who added the story or me in their favorites. Azirahl, who I don't know where she disappeared to, my friends who gave me ideas but doesn't even leave me a review, jerks! Just kidding! And last but not the least artists who drew a lot of pictures that gave lots of ideas, songs and movies. My everyday life was a big inspiration though it was a bitch.

Explanations:

1. Dog part: In the movie Mulan, id you see how Mulan made her dog spread the grain for the chicken to eat? It's the same but the dog was spreading pictures.

2. Sasuke never had a nosebleed before no matter how short the clothes Naoko wore.

3. Oh! By the way, the tearing of the pants part there-actually happened to me when I was at a mall this November 15, I was in sixth chapter at that time I think, then I promised my cousins that this extraordinary experience will by broadcasted to the world through my story. Oh damn! I still can't forget that humiliation…


End file.
